The Essential Testimony
by Evil But Friendly Rival
Summary: Updated! Set during the Dead Ted Storyline. Still in her captor's clutches, Emily's been able to secretly make contact, but will they come, and she be found in time? Please Read and Review! Chap 12 is FINALLY UP!
1. Prolouge

**_(Author's Notes: Hi everyone!! Back with another story. But there's something very important you need to know. I am co-authoring this fic with Cleopatra1. We really hope you like this story so please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Cleopatra1 and Evil But Friendly Rival)_**

**Title**- The Essential Testimony  
**Rating**- Pg-13  
**Summary**- Set during the Dead Ted Storyline, Zander has kidnapped Emily and is under police custody. He needs her testimony to be set free, but what if Emily disappears the night before the trial?

* * *

Prologue 

Zander stood at the window looking at the stars, wondering if he'd ever see them outside a jail cell again. He walked to the length of his temporary cell, letting his mind wander.

Not like he had much to do anyways.

He settled onto the uncomfortable bed and thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow Emily will give her testimony and Alexis assured him that he would be out after she did. Boy would he love to be out of here. The food sucked, the beds were a pile of rocks, and the silence was deafening, almost driving him mad.

One little piece of important testimony from his witness and he'll be able to leave town and would then do **_anything_** to stay out of trouble again.

'_No way am I ever going to do something so incredibly stupid as kidnapping a girl at a rave again! I hate this place!'_ Zander thought.

Maybe he'd get some friends, a new, safe and secure job, and possibly a girlfriend. He had one person particularly in mind but who knows if it would ever happen. In all technical terms, she was taken, but he saw that relationship crumbling. Good thing or not, he didn't know.

'_Friend's would be nice, and a place to stay…a girlfriend? Pfft! That's another story entirely!! Who would want an ex-kidnapper / ex-drug dealer as a boyfriend?'_ Zander thought bitterly.

Maybe she'd be better off having nothing to do with him. He had gotten her into so much trouble as it is. But regardless of that, she meant something to him and he wasn't sure if he had the heart to let her go. It was for the best he insisted.

But...if it _were_ for the best then why did the seemingly bright future of not being in jail seem so dark without her in it? It was like she was an essential part of his life. But he had barely known her a few weeks tops. He had survived years without her, so the question loomed in his head: why can't he continue his life without her?

He didn't know, maybe she had become a friend, the only true friend he had ever had. She was essential, but _why_ was the question?

With all the time in the world, he couldn't figure it out.

'_Who knew a girl like that could have such an impact on me. Why I'm letting her get to me I have no clue. But she must be special if I'm thinkin' about her…too bad for that loser she currently calls a boyfriend.'_ Zander thought with a slight chuckle.

He didn't care though, he'd figure it out when he got out of here and talked to her. Maybe he'd get some answers then, but until then he had to wait, and wait and wait.

'_Fun._' He thought sarcastically.

He settled down on the bed of rocks and willed sleep to come, hoping he'd dream of her. Then again maybe he wouldn't. She was the only bright thing in his life, he realized as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**_(Author's Notes - We hope you are liking this story! Please Read and Review & let us know what you think!! Thanks!! --Cleopatra1 and Evil But Friendly Rival AKA E.B.F.R.)_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Author's Notes- Hi everyone!! We're glad people are reading and liking this story!! Please spread the word around! :-) **_

Disclaimer - **(We're trying to cover everything we can) The characters in no way represent real people: hence Characters (Not real) GH & their characters DO NOT belong to us,we are simply using them in a story which is fiction. We DO NOT own GH or its characters. All characters are belong to and are the property of General Hospital and ABC Television Network / Studios. :'( Rats... **

Please Read and Review!! Thanks! --Cleopatra1 and E.B.F.R.)

- 

Chapter 1

The audience full of proud parents watched as Christine walked through the water and to the phantom who was sitting looking at a music box with a monkey on top. She cautiously walked toward him, fearful of what he could do given his broken physical state. She said nothing but, took the sapphire ring from her finger, giving it to the phantom as a memory of her. He took it and the damsel left with her one true love.

The curtains fell and all audience stood up, applauding as the actors and actresses emerged, bowing to them. They bowed once more before getting out of sight.

"Wasn't she wonderful Alan?" Monica asked, blowing her nose quietly and wiping a few tears that fell from her eyes.

"Yes, Emily was wonderful. What do you say we go meet her in back and give her our congratulations?" Alan asked, helping his wife up.

Behind the curtains, in the changing room Emily was washing off the makeup from the performance off. She got the blush off as the door opened and shut quickly, causing her to turn and look at who entered.

She gave a big smile as she saw her boyfriend, Juan. He was holding a single red rose in his hands. She went to him and he gave her a tender hug and a peck on the lips. When they pulled away, he had a red lipstick outline since Emily had yet to wipe off the bright red lipstick she used for the play. She laughed and grabbed a tissue, wiping any trace of it off him.

Juan pulled her near, his arms around her waist. "You were great Em." He complimented her.

"Was I? My voice broke a couple times and I wasn't sure if that ruined the play?" Emily asked, reluctant to believe him.

"I didn't even notice." Juan insisted.

Emily smiled at him and worked on getting the thick, black mascara off. Her character had too much on, at least half the bottle, Emily complained.

Juan made himself comfortable and watched her clean up her face. "Do you want to go get something to eat after you're done?" He asked.

"I wish I could, but it's going to be a long day tomorrow and I need to finish some homework and go to sleep early so I don't fall asleep in court." Emily explained as she continued to clean the mascara off.

Juan shook his head. "I don't know why you're testifying for that guy in the first place. He kidnapped you and threatened you with a gun." Juan argued.

"Juan, I don't want to get into this with you." Emily dismissed the issue immediately because she wasn't sure of her feelings for the situation yet.

"Well, I do." Juan announced and made Emily stop her cleaning so that he could have her full attention.

"Juan, look we've been through this! I'm defending him because…" Emily started to say but Juan interrupted her.

"Because he's _**innocent!**_ I have heard that time and time again and I still can't understand why. There were so many witnesses to your kidnapping that **you** over all people shouldn't believe that. And I have to note that that excuse is getting **_really_** old." Juan screamed, his tone getting louder by the word.

"But it's true." Emily insisted quietly, like a small child being scolded.

"I don't care if it's true!! You're _my _girlfriend and that means I _own_ you, and will therefore do as I say. And I am telling you to **NOT**, under any circumstances, defend him." Juan said, fury burning in his eyes as he stalked closer to Emily.

It was too close for Em's comfort, so she backed up a few steps. Emily knew she was cowering, but truthfully Juan under fury was a bad thing. She took a deep breath and answered his demands.

"Juan." She started, "you are my boyfriend, but that _doesn't_ mean I belong to you. I am **_not_** a possession, but a person with feelings who values independence. So I will therefore do what **I** want to do, and what **I want** to do is testify, defending Zander." Emily talked back bravely even though she was scared out of her wits.

Juan's eyes look as if flames were sprouting and took a big step towards Emily, towering over her. Someone thankfully decided to interrupt.

"Knock, knock?" Monica says as she and Alan walk through the door, causing Juan to immediately but calmly step back away from Emily.

"Mom, Dad." Emily greeted brightly, relieved that Juan wasn't near her anymore.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine." Juan said politely, containing his anger.

"Juan." Monica acknowledged. Alan grunted as to answer his presence.

"Emily you were wonderful!" Monica gushed.

"Thanks." Emily replied, giving her mom a hug.

"You look exhausted." Alan commented as she hugged him. He stepped back to study Emily more closely.

"That's going a little overboard dad. I am just tired. And I still have a little homework to do, so I have to get that done." Emily answered, wincing at that thought. She felt like she was about to collapse as it was.

"I'm glad you know that you have to get that done first Emily, but remember you need your rest too." Monica responded.

"Yes Mom." Emily replied, her eyes slightly rolling.

Monica changed the subject. "I saw your friends in the audience. Knowing them they, won't miss a showing. They're probably waiting for you to come out." Monica chuckled, while Juan (unbeknownst to the others) silently seethed with fury.

"Most likely. Thanks for coming back here. I'll see you guys later, when I get home." Emily said as she hugged her parents, escorting them out so she could clean up some more.

When her parent's left, Em turned around and headed back toward the mirror. While Em was concentrating on getting her makeup off Juan closed the door, wanting privacy. He debated locking it, but everyone was suspicious of him as it was.

Concentrating on getting the rest of her mascara off, as well as her eye shadow, Emily didn't see Juan come up behind her and grab her forcefully by the arms, spinning her around so she was facing him.

"Your friends are here? How many times am I going to have to put up with _your_ friends?" Juan growled, scowling.

"A lot, now let me go." Juan's grasp tightened. "Please Juan, you're hurting me." Emily cried out in pain.

"Trust me, if you don't start shaping up and doing as you're **_told_**, this hold will tighten even more. If you really have no concept of what I could do to you…" Juan said as he was beginning to lean down for a bruising kiss.

That "kiss" never came.

"_JUAN_!!" Someone yelled from the doorway, who had heard the previous exchange between the couple.

"Nikolas!" Emily cried in relief after seeing who it was. Juan groaned, not wanting to deal with Emily's friends. He still had not yet taken his hands off her, but loosened his hold thankfully.

"I am only going to say this **_once_** and **_one time only_**! Get your filthy hands off of Emily **now**!" Nikolas said, voice growling with fury towards Juan who was holding Emily way too tightly for being only a boyfriend.

"Why should I? I'm her boyfriend; she's mine to do with as I please." Juan replied, using his automatic words when he talked to Emily. Juan soon realized that he had slipped up.

"First, Emily is human so she can be 'yours'. Secondly give me one good reason why I shouldn't enlist my brother's assistance as I pummel the crap out of you?" Nikolas asked as he stalked over to Juan where he loomed over the seemingly shorter teen, willing him to remove his hands from Emily.

"You can't. You can't hurt me because I'm under Emily's jurisdiction." Juan said conceitedly.

"Right this moment, I doubt Emily would care, in fact I think she'll thank me." Nik said confidently.

"Back off Cassadine! This is between me and Emily." Juan spat when he knew Nikolas was right.

"Yeah right, when I become President of the United States it will be." Nikolas said, wondering if Juan actually understood that he (Nikolas) could never be President given his birth place.

"Just back off Nikolas!" Juan yelled, attempting to push Nik away from Emily's side, but Nikolas stayed strong and he was strong enough that Juan wasn't able to move him an inch.

"Juan, please. Just go…" Emily said, looking down at the floor. She wasn't willing to look Juan in the eyes right now, not when tears threatened to fall.

To Juan crying was for babies. She needed to be strong if she wanted to be mature and grown-up in his eyes, though she wondered why she should have to be in the first place.

'_Curse me being the emotional and sentimental type!_' Emily thought bitterly to herself.

"We'll see each other around Cassadine." Juan said rudely as if it was a threat. "Emily, we'll convene this argument another time and if you love me, you'll prove it next time we see each other." Juan said, stalking out of the room.

"Oh I'll be jumping for joy" Nikolas said sarcastically.

Emily knew exactly what he was referring to. He'd been saying that for the past month and a half. Seemingly Nikolas _also_ knew what Juan was referring to and it only infuriated him more.

He would order Juan's death if he even thought of forcing Emily to do that. Emily was his friend and no one would hurt her as long as he had a say.

"You okay?" Nikolas asked as he hugged her close.

Emily tried desperately not to cry, but being in someone's arms who actually respects her is a different story from the scary moments that took place before.

She broke and sobbed on Nik's shoulder. Nikolas comforted her as she let her tears of fear fall.

"Shh…Emily I promise, I'm not going to let him hurt you. In fact I don't want him near you." Nikolas held her and when Em sunk to the ground in sobs, he gladly went with her.

"I..I don't want him near me either…Nik, he scares me." Emily choked out as more tears fell and clouded her throat.

"Don't worry Lucky and I will protect you." Nik soothed her while she openly admitted her fear.

"Hey – just between us, I was even thinking of getting Jason in this. But I won't do that. I think that's a little extreme even for an ass like Juan." Nikolas said with a small smile.

Em gave off a smirk before a soft, very small smile came on her face.

"All right, come on. Let's wipe those tears away and go meet the others outside, have some fun." Nikolas said, helping Emily up and guiding her to the vanity.

"Okay…Nikolas? Thanks." Emily said, looking at Nik gratefully.

"It's nothing Em. You know whenever you need me, I'll be there, just ask." Nik replied, placing a simple kiss to her cheek as he left her alone, saying he wanted to give her some privacy to get dressed in normal clothes.

**_(Author's Notes - We hope you liked that chapter everyone!! More drama and action coming soon!! Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R & Cleopatra1)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_(Author's Notes- Hi everyone!! We're glad those who are reading are liking this story and hope that new readers enjoy this story as well!! _**

Warning: The evilness in this story is DOULBED!! Why you ask? Because Cleopatra1 and I are co-writing this story!! (Evil Laugh) Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R. and Cleopatra1!!)

**Chapter #2**-

**In the auditorium seating section**-

Everyone gathered to meet their family and friends who were in the play below the stage, near the many seats in the auditorium.

Lucky and Liz waited anxiously at the side away from everyone else for Emily to come out.

Nikolas went ahead of them because he knew Juan was around and no doubt would come to find Emily after the performance. To Nikolas, something didn't seem right. That knowledge didn't sit well with anyone actually.

Nikolas had said he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, after the three saw Emily's parents leave her dressing room, talking quietly.

He had a strong dislike of Emily and Juan in the same room as did everyone, but no one was sure what Emily thought of it.

Lucky & Elizabeth saw Juan come out a minute or so after Emily's parents did. Nikolas was no where to be found. Comforting thought or not, they didn't know. However when a big crowd came through them rudely, Liz and Lucky got separated. Juan saw this and sauntered up to Liz, a smile on his face.

"What do you say we ditch the others and go back to my place?" Juan said attempting to be smooth while Elizabeth gave him a dirty look – part of shock and part disgust.

"Excuse me?" Liz asked incredulously. Her best friend's boyfriend didn't just hit on her, did he?

"I asked if you wanted to ditch the alpha males and go back to my place." Juan repeated, as if he was doing nothing wrong.

"I know what you **_said_** you idiot! I just can't believe you would repeatedly hit on me, given that I'm Emily's best friend!" Elizabeth said outraged.

"I did not." Juan argued, denying he ever flirted with Elizabeth.

"**Yes** you did! You hit on me! I can't believe you hit on me!" Liz yelled while giving Juan a hard shove in which propelled him backward a few steps, nearly falling on his rear.

"What's going on here?" Lucky said jogging up with Nikolas when he saw Liz push Juan roughly.

"Juan just hit on me!!! How stupid can you be?! You're dating my best friend! You're trying to cheat on her aren't you? I swear to you Juan if you are, there's no way in hell it's gonna happen with me! I won't let you break Emily's heart like this!!" Liz yelled, angry for Juan thinking about using her to hurt Emily.

Nikolas lunged at Juan slugging him in the eye as soon as he heard Liz accuse Juan of trying to hurt Emily and using her (Liz) to do it.

"You're just asking for me to pummel you tonight aren't you Juan?" Nikolas said as he pinned Juan hard against a wall, fury flaming in his eyes.

"Nik calm down." Lucky said, trying to not attract attention. They'd be in major trouble if the principal, security, or even the police came in. They shouldn't, but you never know.

"No way in hell. Not after what he implied to Emily." Nik growled, not caring if he got into trouble. He wasn't a student – what does he have to worry about? A night in jail? If anyone should be in jail right now it should be Juan for his implications to his (Nik's) best friend.

"You had no right to be…" Juan said, choking a bit with Nik's tight hold on him.

"I had **every** right to be there, especially what I walked in on." Nikolas replied, being the ever protective friend.

"Nikolas, come on." Lucky tried getting Nikolas to let go, though reluctantly. He wouldn't mind beating him up a bit himself.

"Lucky no! Trust me, you'd want to hurt him too if you knew what I heard and saw." Nikolas didn't budge an inch, nor second thought his actions.

"What you heard and saw? Nikolas, what do you mean? Is Emily okay?" Liz asked worried.

"She'll be fine as long as we give her some time and don't let this creep near her anytime soon." Nikolas answered, not letting his eyes wander from Juan who was still struggling in his strong grip.

"Nikolas? What'dhe do?" Lucky said, his temper rising at the numerous ideas running through his head.

Lucky now understood why Nikolas was attacking Juan now. In fact he might just want to join him.

"Cassadine…" Juan started to create a threat, but Nikolas didn't give him a chance.

"Shut up Santiago! You think you **own** Emily? You think she has to **_obey_** you when you give an order? **_Bruising_** her skin when she disobeys?" Nikolas asked, stating his abuse.

"She **_likes_** it that way!" Juan accused.

"JUAN you're knuckles were **WHITE!** So don't you DARE give me that! You were holding Emily so tightly that anyone who was around could tell Em was in pain. You should have known, she flat out**_ told you_** to let her go, but you didn't. Only when I arrived did you loosen your hold on Emily, still not letting her go completely until you tried to shove me away from her. Its bad enough you weren't just physically harming her, but the fact that you were about to kiss her clearly against her will just really pisses me off! And **_now_** you're hitting on Elizabeth?" Nikolas yelled with rage, voice starting to go hoarse.

Nik was about to continue his verbal rant when Lucky suddenly came from the side and slugged Juan in the face. His hand hurt like the dickens, but he was too angry to notice. Much like Nikolas, he didn't like someone hurting his best friend.

Nikolas let Juan fall to the ground as a result of that blow and stepped back, in addition grabbing his brother by the arms who was ready to continue what Nikolas had initially wanted to start.

"Lucky, wait, let's take this outside, for Elizabeth's sake." Nikolas suggested and Lucky nodded in agreement.

Nikolas grabbed Juan's collar, dragging him behind him as they left. Lucky followed, but stopped momentarily. He turned to Elizabeth who was shocked at the violence Nikolas and Lucky had displayed.

"Check on Emily, would you?" Lucky asked, and Elizabeth nodded and Lucky left following Nikolas, who was no doubt dragging Juan somewhere no one would find them.

Elizabeth quietly climbed up the stairs, weaved through the halls and politely went through the crowds that were gathering on the stage and in the back halls. Finally after some effort, Elizabeth got to her destination. She knocked, minding Emily's privacy. Emily didn't answer, and Elizabeth frowned.

'_Maybe she left._' Elizabeth thought as she tried the doorknob, and found it was unlocked. She walked in, but found no sign of Emily. She checked all the enclosed parts, but still found no one. Emily was nowhere to be found.

Elizabeth left, assuming she left to meet them, only for Emily to find them gone. She went to the place where she was before, but Emily was no where.

A little worried, Elizabeth asked some of Emily's co-stars and cast members if they saw Emily come out. Some said they didn't notice, being too busy with their friends and families, and the others answered with a "no."

She debated whether to look in the back again or not. She felt it would be better to wait for Nikolas and Lucky to return, so they all could look and therefore get more ground covered.

A minute or so later, Nikolas and Lucky came back along with bruised knuckles, but Elizabeth ignored that feeling there was more pressing matters.

"You didn't find Emily?" Lucky asked, as they approached.

"No, I looked in the back but she wasn't there." Elizabeth answered.

"Maybe she left and came out here." Nikolas suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head. "None of Emily's acting friends saw her come out."

"So where is she then?" Lucky asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could split up when you came back, cover more ground." Elizabeth explained her waiting.

"That's not a bad idea." Nikolas said. "I'll take the back stage area, Lucky you look around the rest of the auditorium including the front of the stage, Liz take the halls. Maybe she's waiting for us there."

With that they left and agreed to meet back in 5 minutes.

Five minutes came and went with only Lucky and Elizabeth now present.

"Maybe we should check out the back." Lucky suggested, getting more worried. First Emily disappears and now Nikolas. Lucky hoped he or Liz wouldn't be next. It would be better to stick together if that happened.

Elizabeth agreed and Lucky and she explored the back of the stage, which was rather dark. But the lighting was concentrated on the front, so that made sense.

"Lucky, are you sure this is a good idea?" Elizabeth asked, grabbing Lucky in fear that he may too disappear.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Lucky asked and continued looking around.

"What if someone is lurking around, waiting to attack?" Elizabeth panicked at the thought.

"Elizabeth, no one is going to……" Lucky told her, but stopped after seeing an approaching figure.

Elizabeth dug her fingernails in Lucky's arm, waiting for them to show their face, full of fear.

Lucky winced, but stayed calm, but lost the calmness as the figure got closer.

When the figure was two feet away, Elizabeth screamed, near Lucky's ears. He felt a headache coming on, that was for sure.

The figure laughed. "Geez, Elizabeth. Maybe you should have been an actress too. That scream sounded like one from a horror movie."

The figure was Nikolas, and Elizabeth hit him for scaring her.

"You scared me!" She accused him.

"Not only you, but Lucky too." Nikolas replied.

Lucky ignored the statement. "Did you find Emily?" He asked.

"No, but the back door was open." Nikolas responded.

"That's supposed to be closed at all times." Elizabeth answered. The cold air wanted to be kept out. For it was October, and the wind was mighty cold. The weatherman said this year was to be a brutal, cold winter.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I thought it was noteworthy." Nikolas told them.

"Emily wouldn't have gone through the back." Lucky said.

"No, she wouldn't have, at least not by herself." Nikolas observed.

"What are you trying to say?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Nikolas is trying to say Emily probably went through the back with someone." Lucky translated.

"Her guard was with her, right?" Elizabeth suggested.

"No, not her guard..." Nikolas answered gravely. "He's still in the front."

"Then who? She wouldn't leave with a stranger unless she was taken…" Elizabeth finally got the message. "You mean, you think that Emily was…kidnapped?"

Nikolas didn't deny it, and Elizabeth suddenly felt sick.

To be kidnapped twice in a month?

It wasn't possible.

**_Was it?_**

**_(Author's Notes- We hope you all liked this chapter!! Please Read & Review!! Thanks!!! --Cleopatra1 and E.B.F.R.)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_(Author's Notes- We're glad everyone is liking this story. Here's the next chapter!! Things will get interesting... Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --E.B.F.R. and Cleopatra1)_**

**Chapter #3**-

"But, if Emily was kidnapped, again, who did it this time?" Elizabeth asked. "It wasn't Zander, he's still in lock-up, at least to my knowledge."

"That's a good question Liz." Lucky admitted.

"There are so many suspects." Nikolas replied and silence fell.

"Let's go through the list then. There's Sorel, with Em testifying for Zander, he goes free and that means nothing good for him." Lucky added.

"Or it could be more of Jason and Sonny's enemies." Elizabeth put in.

"Or there's the obvious suspect." Nikolas said, making Elizabeth and Lucky confused.

Then it hit them. "Juan!" All three said at once. All wondered where he was, because they doubted he stuck around after the beating he received from the brothers.

"Okay guys. Here's the plan…" Lucky started.

"Liz, you take Kelly's (no alleyways) and GH. Nikolas (whispers in ear to not worry Liz – you take the park.) and I'll take the raves. We meet back here in a half an hour."

**Half an Hour Later**-

Liz, Lucky, Nikolas, have now met up, no one has found Juan. Surprisingly enough, Elizabeth wasn't alone when she came, following close behind was Alan junior.

They looked strongly at AJ, because from what they knew, he didn't care too much for Emily nor knew what was happening.

"I ran into AJ on my way here." Elizabeth explained.

"I pestered her into telling me what's going on." AJ said, finishing Elizabeth's explanation.

Nikolas and Lucky left it at that, because AJ was Emily's big brother, though you wouldn't know it, and they needed to find Emily, fast.

Everyone reported what they found, or what they didn't find.

"I didn't find anything. Nothing that would tell Juan was there, at sometime or another." Nikolas said.

"I didn't find him either. I asked around to see if anyone saw him recently, but they told me he hadn't been around much, and not tonight or even earlier today." Elizabeth responded.

"Juan was no where around the raves, when I was there anyway. I heard from some people that he was there, but left with a female before I got there." Lucky reported, though seething with that information."

"Excuse me?" AJ interrupted. "Another female? Not Emily?" Lucky nodded. "So you mean that he's cheating on Emily now?" AJ turned his hands into fists. Nikolas and Lucky were also angry but kept quiet about it. It was different for big brothers. They felt they had a right to scare or intimidate their baby sister's boyfriend. And hurt them if they were doing wrong in the relationship. Juan was doing just that.

Elizabeth cut in. "Did anyone know who she was?" Though a little angry as well. Figures, he couldn't use her to cheat, so he used another.

"No, but there is word on the street that he and Allison Barrington is an item…" Lucky cut off, figuring he got his meaning across.

At that statement from Lucky everyone eyes narrowed in the middle of their square burning a hole into the floor with fury.

"So you think he's with her now? And that she was the female he left with?" Nikolas asked, thinking they were getting somewhere.

"I bet my money on it. Allison **_was_** the one that Juan was kissing during the rave the night that Emily took off." Lucky answered, far from denying his suspicions.

"So where would he take Allison Barrington?" Nikolas wondered out loud.

"That leaves one last place you guys haven't checked." AJ said, speaking up, though a little too calm. Probably thinking of ways how to kill Juan, Lucky figured.

"The motels." Everyone chorused – all in disgust hidden in their voices and the way they said the word. There was no way that Juan could afford a hotel, they figured, so he'd go for a cheap crappy motel.

**A Motel Complex**-

The group of 4 drove into the complex. They quietly got out of the car, and stood around, leaning against the vehicle they took, figuring out what to do next.

"How do we figure out which hotel room they are in, if they are here at all? We can't just go up to the desk. They'll never tell us due to privacy issues." Liz logically said.

"Does anyone know what Juan's car looks like?" AJ asked, helping out a bit.

"A candy apple red Ford Focus." Nikolas answered, knowing because he paid attention to it for future plans to slash the tires, or do some kind of damage.

"I don't see it...but, hey look! There it is." Lucky said, while the 4 went up near the doors of the rooms closest to Juan's car. They studied the car, making sure it was the one. They didn't want to interrupt anyone that wasn't them. It was too disgusting and too embarrassing.

"So, usually people who get a room tend to park near it." Elizabeth said.

"So, it should be around here in this proximity." Lucky assumed, looking at the doors closest to the car. It was hard to tell which one it was, so they went up to check on the sounds coming from the rooms. It was disgusting, but they hoped Juan or Allison wasn't quiet when it came to lovemaking. It was the only way they would know which room they were in.

Suddenly, they heard noise from the room closest to them. They ended up hearing the names "Juan" and "Allison" moaned quite loudly, and therefore having a damn good idea what was going on in there.

"And where you hear their names being called out, likelihood is you have found their room." Nikolas finished for Lucky.

Lucky took his lock pick and just as he had picked Em's door to find her crying and frightened like a small child, he broke into Juan and Allison's room, waiting to flip the light as he went. Juan and Allison didn't notice, too busy concentrating on other things, things the 4 really didn't want know.

Lucky grinned, he had a plan before he made his presence known. He motioned for liz to give up her cell. She gave a silent look, curious to know why, but did it anyway. Lucky would explain later.

With the phone already on silent, Lucky pushed some buttons, and started the function of her color camera. He flicked on the light.

Juan and Allison froze in an intimate position, and with a small sound, evidence of Juan's two-timing was there. Lucky handed the phone back to Liz, who put it back in her purse, now realizing why Lucky wanted her phone in the first place. Good one too, Emily would like proof when it came to Juan's cheating, then no more relationship. Juan would be out of their lives. And he believed Allison's boyfriend would like to know about this.

"Eww…Very gross." Lucky said, head turned to the side.

"My eyes, they're disintegrating!!! Make it stop!" Nikolas joked, shielding his eyes.

Elizabeth stayed silent as AJ covered her eyes for her.

"Juan, get dressed _NOW_ and I won't kill you." AJ said furiously, staring only at Juan. He was use to catching people in compromising positions, but his sister's friends still had virgin eyes.

Juan jumped out of bed and did as he said, and AJ let everyone else know when Juan was covered. (Obviously looking away a bit himself.) They saw too much as it was.

Allison took the opportunity as the boys' eyes were not directed at her or her lover to run into the bathroom, sheet clutched around her.

After Juan got dressed, AJ and Lucky immediately pin him against the wall.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Santiago." AJ growled.

"For starters, where is she?" Lucky growled just as angrily.

"Who Emily?" Juan asked, lost.

"No my sister's Barbie doll. Yes Emily!" Lucky yelled as his fist made contact with Juan's stomach.

"I don't know where she is. Why don't you ask your brother over there. I left her with him." Juan struggled against AJ and Lucky, but between the two of them, they weren't letting him go.

"Yeah, then you hit on me causing Nikolas and Lucky to come over and leave Emily by herself." Elizabeth spoke up.

"Does one of your rave friends have her stored somewhere for you?" Nikolas asked, getting worried.

"No. Look I don't know where Emily is!" Juan yelled.

"Give us one reason to believe you!"

"I was with you when she was supposedly kidnapped!" Juan said.

Nikolas and Lucky realized that was the truth, but tried one last question before checking him off the list of suspects.

"And no rave friends were paid to take her?"

"If I wanted to kidnap her, I'd do it by myself. They tend to touch what's not theirs." Juan snarled.

This earned him multiple punches to his stomach and face.

No one says that about Emily in front of her brother and friends and gets away with it…

**Unknown- **

Somewhere else in a dark, but comfortable room, someone slept in the bed in which they had been laid. Someone else stood in the doorway, there watching over them, waiting for them to get over the sharp drugs they inhaled earlier.

**_(Author's Notes- So who's taken Emily? Is she ok? Who is in the bed and who's watching over them? You'll find out!! More to come!! Please Review!! --Cleopatra1 & E.B.F.R.)_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**(Author's Notes- Well we've FINALLY updated! Yayy! Thank you everyone for your continued support!**_

**_On a sad note, most of (if not all of) E.B.F.R.'s fictions will go on a hiatus (probably to be continued in summer or whenever the large writers block that I have goes away) or I get really inspired and make time to write. In addition school has started up again, and I don't want to procrastinate..._****_that's_****_ a bad thing. However, I will be continuing this one throughout the semester w/Cleopatra1. Also, 1 or 2 chapters of Emily's Secrets (including the chapter contest winner) will be posted before I put a hiatus note on everything. _****_(With the exception of this story.)_**

Thanks so much! Now on to chapter 4! Please Read and Review! Thanks! **_Cleopatra1 and E.B.F.R.)_**

The Essential Testimony

Chapter 4

Elizabeth, Lucky, Nikolas, and AJ leaned on Nikolas's forest green jaguar. Juan didn't do anything with Emily, just as they were hoping. No, he was innocent, on that account. However cheating on Emily, especially when she has gone missing, he was far from innocent. It would also serve Allison right- she would be without a boyfriend too.

"What if we call the police?" Elizabeth suggested.

"It has to be forty eight hours the person is missing before you can report a disappearance." Nikolas told Elizabeth, though the thought crossed his mind.

"But Emily's a Quartermaine." Elizabeth added.

"I don't think Mac or any of the officers will care. I have a bad record myself, and Emily just went through one disappearance, they will have trouble thinking this one to be real." AJ explained.

Elizabeth frowned. "What other options do we have left?" Time was slipping away fast, and the sooner they didn't find Emily, most likely the longer distance traveled with her kidnappers.

"There's the Sorel thing. OR perhaps another enemy for all we know." Lucky spoke up for the first time since he gave Juan a dishing.

"But to really know if he or whoever really did it, we'd have to contact…" Elizabeth stopped. They had the eldest brother with them; he (AJ) and the younger brother did not get along at all.

"Jason, no way. Over my dead body. I am not going to get him into this. He's probably the one who got her in trouble in the first place." AJ totally rejected the idea of bringing his little brother in this mess.

"But he is Emily's brother too." Lucky added, knowing that couldn't be denied.

"And?" AJ didn't see the point, didn't want to.

"Who cares! You said yourself she's probably gone because of Jason, so why can't he help if that's the case?" Nikolas didn't want to add Jason either, but knew it was needed. It might be the only way to find Emily. His resources were limited unlike Jason's and Sonny's.

Lucky set AJ straight. "Elizabeth call Jason." Liz did as told. To AJ, he said "I know you don't like him, but this is his sister as much as yours. Find a way to deal with it."

AJ knew he was outnumbered, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He knew Jason could find Emily, but even if he did, would that put Emily in more danger? He suspected so, that's how Jason's business went.

Elizabeth called Jason and told him what was happening. He wasn't happy, but no one expected him to be. He told her quick instructions and hung up.

Elizabeth walked over to them. "Jason said to meet him at the school." She told them.

"The high school? Why?" Nikolas asked.

"Because that's where the kidnapping happened." Lucky caught on.

Elizabeth nodded. AJ still grumbled away from the conversation.

"But it's probably locked." Elizabeth told Lucky.

Lucky smiled. "I can take care of that."

Lucky did and the others met Jason at the school. He was already looking in the dressing room, where Emily had been kidnapped from. They didn't ask how Jason got in; they really didn't want to know. AJ and Jason ignored each other presence.

"Want to explain the timeline?" Jason asked everybody, it could help.

"The play ended at 8:30, and Emily came back here. Juan had gone in to congratulate Emily and Alan and Monica came in here for the same reason a few minutes later." Elizabeth explained, Jason grunted at the name Juan, but said nothing.

"I came in when Alan and Monica left. Juan left and I let Emily have her space. That was the last time anyone saw her." Nikolas finished vaguely, skipping the part where Juan was mistreating Em. No need to bring that up just yet.

"And you think it's a kidnapping?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we have no proof, besides the back door, but we can't say for sure it was used." Nikolas told Jason.

Jason nodded and looked around. His hands fell across the towel where Emily wiped some lipstick off. Or he thought it was hers anyway. He didn't actually come to the play, though he was starting to regret that he didn't.

"Did Emily wear this during the play?" Jason asked everyone, wanting reassurance.

"Yeah, she did." Elizabeth answered truthfully.

Jason sniffed it. "Well if that wasn't a clue, this is." He held up the rag. "Chloroform. It was definitely a kidnapping." Jason's hands were in bunched into fists.

No one said anything, now worried. If anything happened to Emily, she would be unconscious and unable to fight. She was defenseless unless she would awake and judging from the amount on the rag, that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Jason moved on, being his emotionless self, though you could see worry in some quick moments.

"Elizabeth, could you come here?" Jason asked from the mirrors. Everyone was confused and curious, but Elizabeth did anyway.

"Stand right in front of the mirror, and act like your washing off blush." Jason ordered her and everyone now understood what Jason was doing.

Reenacting Emily's kidnapping scene.

He continued. "Lucky," He called because he was the closest to the door, Nik and AJ was leaning against the walls. "I want you to walk to Elizabeth, quietly as if you're up to no good."

Lucky did it with pleasure, finding it a little fun, being the Spencer of the group. He quietly stalked toward Elizabeth and Jason told him to stop as he approached Elizabeth. Elizabeth could see the kidnapper, which means Emily saw the same thing.

Jason explained it to the audience. "If Emily was grabbed like this, it means she saw the person, probably armed with the rag in hand. She fell into shock and upon instinct and fear screamed, probably not before she was hushed. She fights a little I'm guessing, but can't do much damage, because she falls unconscious, inhaling too much, too fast."

Nikolas frowned, unhappy now that they knew what happened. He filled in the rest, because he found the back door open. "So they carry Emily's unconscious body to the back, to not gain attention, open it, and take her to a getaway car. Driving off to unknown location, making no extra attention, but speeding the average people usually does around here."

AJ was not starting to like this. He had a feeling that his baby sister was in major trouble, and they weren't even close to figuring out what happened. Too many suspects and many could-happens. He was beginning to feel useless, before he thought of something. "So if you know you do wrong, you step on it, making tire tracks most likely, so you don't get into trouble." He observed.

Everyone agreed with him. Nikolas found a flashlight, and he, Lucky and Liz went to check it out, hoping AJ was right. They were running out of clues fast.

This left the angry estranged brothers in the same room. They glared at each other uncomfortably. Jason was the first to speak.

"Listen, I know you hate me and I hate you, but this is about Emily, not about us. If were going to find our little sister, the only thing we have in common, we need to be on some peace or balance."

"Be civil for our sister's sake?" AJ translated, not liking the idea of working with Jason, but he could be useful and this was about Emily, and she was in serious trouble. No past could mess this up, or else they'd never see Emily again. Not a good thing. She was the sane person of the Quartermaines' (in addition to Lila).

And they were the big brothers, everyone knows they protect with their lives. They had to, no one will get away with kidnapping their baby sister, no matter the brothers difference.

"Yeah, temporary deal, until we get Emily back?" Jason vowed they weren't backing down without her.

"I'll go with it, if you do." AJ said, against his better judgment, but he had no choice.

They shook hands in agreement reluctantly. By then Lucky, Liz and Nikolas were back.

"AJ was right." AJ smiled smugly, not being able to hide it. "There are tire tracks, think we can track the car down by the patter of the tires?" Lucky supposed.

"Did you draw what it looked like?" Jason asked, and Elizabeth, being the artist of the group, held out a drawn pattern.

"I'll get this analyzed. AJ, go to Quartermaine Mansion and tell everyone. Everyone else, get some sleep. Its going to be a long day tomorrow, you'll need your rest. Lucky, tell your father what's happened if he's awake, he might be useful. Meet at my penthouse at eight in the morning, if not earlier." Jason left and everyone went their separate ways.

**Elsewhere**…

An unknown man kept watch at on a sleeping angel. They were going to kill their employees for putting too much chloroform on that rag. It was far too much for the fragile gift that got delivered to him earlier.

The angel slept quietly, their mind in turmoil. She imagined blood, violence and mystery. Running and hiding, anger and tears everywhere. She didn't know what it all meant, but she had a clue. She will be saved; the people that held her dear wouldn't stop until they found her. They were protective like that.

The next day, Zander and Alexis stood outside the court room, waiting for the star witness to come.

She was just running late, they told themselves, until the dreadful phone call. Alexis answered it. It was Ned and he said that she needed to know something. She went away from Zander, to speak privately. Zander didn't like that, something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut.

She hung up a minute later, took a deep breath and came to Zander. She was pale, worried, not good signs.

"What'd Ned say?" Zander asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's about Emily. She won't be coming." Alexis started to panic; there was no way Zander would be let free now.

"What? Why not? Where is she?" Zander asked.

"They don't know. Apparently she had a play last night, went to the back to wash up, had some guests, and…" Alexis didn't want to say it. This was a disaster.

"And?" Zander asked impatiently.

"Disappeared." Alexis spoke.

_**(Author's Notes- DUN DUN DUN! Now what? Well you'll just have to wait-) Please Review! Thanks-E.B.F.R. and Cleopatra1)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_(Author's Notes- Hey Guys! Sorry this took forever. We hope people are still interested in reading. Please Read & Review! Thanks! -E.B.F.R & Cleopatra1)_**

The Essential Testimony- Chapter #5 –

**Quartermaine Residence** –

AJ came down the stairs, tired. He had barely slept last night, too worried about Emily.

He stopped at the door, unseen, to hear and see what was going on. Edward, Monica and Alan were inside.

"Your parenting? When I was in control, no child of mine dared to miss curfew." Edward bellowed.

"Your forgetting Tracy, father." Alan argued. Many a time, he covered for Tracy, and had got nothing out of it.

"It's Tracy, can barely keep her kids and marriage stable, so how do you expect her to follow curfew?" Edward challenged.

Alan and Monica ignored him at will. Edward continued his tyranny anyway. "But that sister of yours is not the issue here. It's your daughter, not mine."

Monica cut in, too tired and too worried to argue. "Edward, would you at least wait until Emily gets home to do this?" Monica suggested.

"Yes, father." Alan said. "Wait and let us find out her story and give her a chance to explain. Emily must have a good reason to not come home yet." Alan reasoned.

"Reason, I think excuse. I for one blame those friends of hers. Spencer, Santiago, Smith, Webber, absolutely bad influences." Edward complained.

Alan didn't stick up for Emily's friends, though he himself disliked Juan and her kidnapper, Zander. He used this as a change of topic. "Did he get convicted yet?" Alan asked.

"No, his trial's supposed to be today. Emily should have left for there by now." Monica frowned again, coming back to Emily.

AJ found he could waste no more time. He had to tell the family. He walked in as if it was natural.

"AJ, good morning." Monica greeted him. "Have you seen your sister?"" Monica asked, hoping he had, though she knew AJ and Emily weren't on the best of terms.

"No, not since last night." AJ told her. "I don't know if she's coming home at all." AJ finished.

"Who might not be coming home at all?" Ned walked in, asking everyone.

"Emily." AJ answered. "She was kidnapped last night." He announced.

"Kidnapped? AJ what are you talking about? You said you didn't see her since last night." Alan was visibly lost.

"I didn't. I went to the play, and saw the near end, and waited in the halls for Emily. I knew she would want sometime with her friends and to get ready." AJ explained.

"They how do you know she was kidnapped?" Edward demanded, not really believing the black sheep's story.

"I ran into Elizabeth later. She told me, when I stopped her, that they were looking for Juan, they thought he'd know where Emily was." AJ answered. "I followed them and joined in their search, which ended up in a motel."

Edward didn't let AJ finish. "A motel? Are you telling me that they were…." Edward searched for the right words. "Doing that?" He ended up with.

"Not Emily and Juan, grandfather, Emily's smarter than that. It was Allison and Juan." AJ told Edward.

"Juan was cheating on Emily?" Alan demanded.

"Yeah, as was Allison. But that isn't the issue here." AJ insisted. They'd all get to that in time. "Juan didn't have anything to do with Emily's disappearance. So Emily's friends called in for backup"

"Backup, as in Jason?" Monica's fears came visible.

"Yeah, Jason, he found a cloth, full of chloroform in the dressing room. And tire tracks at the back of the school." AJ finished his story finally, without interruption.

"My poor baby." Monica cried and Alan gave her a comforting hug, soothing her. "Emily will be fine Monica; she's a very strong and capable girl." Alan soothed Monica's fears.

Edward left the room, probably going to make calls, probably to report it to the police. AJ followed. "Grandfather, don't. We have to trust that Jason will find her." As much as he didn't really trust that knowledge, himself.

"You of all people really believe that?" His grandfather asked, AJ would usually be the first one to think to call the police.

"Well, no, but I don't really have a choice in the matter." AJ said. "Besides it has to be a like a day before you report a kidnapping, and the police won't really take that seriously. I mean Emily was just kidnapped and denied it. They won't believe you." AJ said logically.

Edward realized that AJ was right. "Fine, I won't report it yet, but if Emily isn't found in 48 hours, I am." He threatened and left AJ.

AJ left, only to find Ned on his cell, talking to Alexis. "Yeah, its hard to believe isn't it?" A few seconds later Ned said. "Good luck with the court case." Ned hung up, and AJ glared at him.

"She had to have the heads up." Ned objected.

AJ nodded and went to the doorway. He really didn't have time for small talk. He needed to get to Jason's. He grabbed his coat, and left, heading for his car. Just as he was going to back up, the passenger door opened and Ned took a seat next to him. "You're not going alone, Emily's my family too." AJ didn't say anything just, sped away as the door closed.

They got to Harberview Towers and went up the elevator, to the level to where Jason's penthouse was. Johnny opened the door for them without a word, obviously Jason told Johnny to be expecting him, or even a crowd of people.

When they entered, they saw Elizabeth, Lucky, Luke, Sonny, and Nikolas was already there. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced over at them, but they wordlessly took a seat and continued as if they were here before.

"As I was saying, the tire tracks came from a Ford Taurus." Jason resumed and Sonny cut in. "We don't know the model, serial number, driver, or anything that can help us at the moment, but my guys is looking into it."

Sonny saw Emily like a little sister, so naturally he would be in this.

"Is it possible that you have any new enemies, who have only recently surfaced in Port Charles?" Luke asked, looking for possibilities. Jason thought Luke could help with their search.

Lucky was extremely optimistic and really hoped he would be seeing Em again. But he just wasn't sure. Especially if the guy that took his best friend was a new bad guy that Sonny and Jason has never dealt with before. They wouldn't know any specifics that could be helpful.

"There's this new guy Andrews, only been around for a week or so." Sonny told Luke, allowing some information to slip.

"Does this guy have a first name?" Nikolas supposed.

"Like I said, my guys are looking into it. From what I know he wouldn't be a problem. He's not our enemy at the moment, and he doesn't seem to be pressuring us, invading our territory." Sonny explained.

"I sense a but in there." Luke said dryly.

"BUT, the word is he's selling drugs, so I'm not saying he won't be." Sonny said, proving Luke right.

"So where does that leave us?" Elizabeth asked, fearing for her friend.

Sonny was about to reply when there was a commotion outside.

Bursting through the door came Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Johnny trying to stop them.

"Sir…Alan and Monica Quartermaine…" Johnny said sheepishly.

"Thanks Johnny." Sonny said, excusing Johnny.

"Where's our daughter?" Alan yelled, pouncing on Sonny, furious and worried sick that his only daughter was possibly hurt.

"Alan, we don't know. We're trying to figure that out now." Sonny said calmly, taking in his anger. It wasn't like he wasn't use to this. It came with his job.

Monica looked to Jason. "Who took her Jason? Please, tell me who took my daughter?" Monica asked, tears in her eyes.

Jason took pity on Monica and said "We don't know who took her just yet, but I swear we will find her." He promised.

"Was it Smith?" Alan asked, his face getting redder at the thought that the guy his daughter trusted could have been the one to take her.

"He was in jail without contact. The only exceptions are his lawyer and Emily." Sonny told them, seeing an alibi for him. The guards would be considered witnesses; no way could Zander Smith do this.

The phone then rang and Jason answered it reluctantly, putting it on speaker phone. Everyone knew who it would be.

"Morgan." Replied Jason

"Where is my great-granddaughter?" Bellowed the voice of Edward Quartermaine.

Everyone silently groaned, but visibly rolled their eyes.

"We're not sure yet. We're working on that now." Sonny said.

"You listen to me Corinthos, if my granddaughter is hurt I will personally make sure you pay." Edward threatened.

"Edward, please! Emily will come home safely. I will not have you threaten Mr. Corinthos or Jason no matter what the circumstances." Lila's voice came, scolding her husband.

"…Yes dear…" Edward said, reluctantly, appeasing his wife.

"Sonny, Jason. I know you will do everything to bring Emily home." Lila said encouragingly.

"Thank you grandmother. We will bring her home, that's a promise." Jason said, determined.

**Place Unknown** –

"Sleeping Angel…if only I had gotten to you sooner…" Whispered the man as the young girl slept in the bed across the room. As she began to stir, her sighing and making small sounds, he quietly slipped away, only to monitor her from another room. He was not yet ready to show his face to his beautiful hostage.

Groggy and extremely drowsy she woke up reluctantly. Her splitting headache had kept her down for hours. Days maybe. At this point, she really didn't know. She groaned again, and as she sat up, the pain in her head just increased. It was almost unbearable, she should sleep it off, but something felt off. Her surroundings and what happened that she had such a terrible headache, needed to be found out.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck twice over…" She grumbled miserably to the air around her.

Emily opened her eyes and tried getting her bearings. As she looked around in the darkness of the room, her body and mind snapped into awareness as reality hit.

She had been kidnapped, again. She remembered cleaning the make up off her face, about to do the lipstick. As she looked up, she saw a face, and everything else from there was blurry, except the feel and smell of something on her face. She couldn't remember if her life counted on it.

Okay, bad thought given the circumstances. She's already been kidnapped and had absolutely no clue where she was, or how to get away this time. With Zander it had been easy, with him being an inexperienced kidnapper. But this she knew was a different story. This was no amateur, this was real and life-threatening, and she was all alone. Emily also had no clue of what to do. She couldn't count on a hero this time around. No, she was on her own.

She started to panic, but the sleep and drugs of the chloroform finally drained from her body entirely, which now allowed clear thoughts to reach her brain once again. She wanted to shake and panic, she wanted to cry, but knew she had to stay calm and assess her surroundings to see if there was a way she could get out.

Escape was necessary. Maybe she could get away while her kidnapper wasn't around. It was definitely worth a try. She was beyond desperate, and desperate enough to try anything to get out alive and end up dead anyway.

There was no light from the room except a very dim lit red lamp shining across from her. That would have to do, since she saw no other one, however it had a disadvantage too.

"Great, as if _that's_ going to help my headache…" Em muttered, as the intensity of her headache increased again.

As she looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the dark slowly, on the far wall was a table with only 3 bins. Emily wasn't sure what it was and didn't want to investigate it. But other than that the room looked empty, the light not reflecting elsewhere, unless she was to move it around, but she really didn't want to. She let her eyes wander again.

Something caught her eye almost immediately; amongst the dim lit room was a border with what looked like papers hanging from it.

A border, that Em finally recognized. They were photographs hanging from a line, possibly drying from the looks of it.

She decided to leave it be for the moment, (not giving it a second thought) as she needed to find a door, a window, anything to climb out of, get out of this mess. Find someone with a phone, call Jason, the police, anyone. She needed help, after she helped herself.

Emily found a crack of light and followed it to the bottom of the interconnecting walls, which could possibly indicate a doorway. It was worth a try.

Emily pushed everywhere, looking for a hold, a knob to open. She felt for minutes, which felt like hours and still nothing. It must be one of those hidden doors with the knob on one end, and that one end wasn't hers. She finally gave up and went back to the only real visible piece of evidence she knew of. She studied it from afar.

Soon Emily finally connected the dots and realized where she was, as she connected the bins on the table to the photographs in the room and the very dim red light hanging above….

She was in a photographer's dark room.

**_(Author's Notes - Dun Dun Dun...What will happen next? Please Review! Thanks! - Cleopatra1 & E.B.F.R)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_(Author's Note - Hello loyal readers! We are back! Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter up. Please Read and Review! Thanks! -Cleopatra1 & E.B.F.R.)_**

Chapter #6

**Place Unknown** –

As soon as that realization entered her brain, all thoughts and energy directed to staying calm and collected flew right out the window that wasn't even there in the first place.

Emily would have all out panicked if she wasn't so much in shock and so dreadfully numb. If she had, she probably would have run up to the wall and searched for an operable door, continuing to hit it and scream in hopes that an innocent person would hear her cries and help her.

Still, she panicked a bit and gave a full scream of frustration and fear. She continued to do so until her voice got hoarse and she could scream no more, she slid down the wall breathing heavy and labored as she shook and sobbed out her pain in another form and way.

The man, who had spoken to her sleeping form earlier, frowned. He didn't like to see his captive cry. Fear was good. However, tears were not. He wanted her to be strong. Crying wasn't going to do that. Crying meant weakness.

"Tom. Tom has me. I have to contact Lucky, Jason, so they can protect Elizabeth, put her in hiding. After that, Mac will know. They all have to know…" Emily whispered to herself – her captor not hearing her words. She tried comforting herself with the knowledge that her friends were safe, but it had the opposite effect.

_'Wait…what if it's better that I stay hostage…that way Tom won't focus on hurting Elizabeth…I can't let that happen to her…not again…Maybe I have to be the obedient hostage…'_ Her mind told her, but how she wanted it to say otherwise.

"No matter how scared I am, it's the only way…" Emily said quietly to herself.

Her viewer did not hear her words.

She was too panicked to even think that it could not be Tom, but signs did point straight to him. It had to be him, who else would stick her in a photographer's room?

Back in the monitor room, where, she was being watched, the man watched as Emily calmed down, fell out of hysterics and collapsed, exhausted physically and emotionally.

He got out of his chair and went into the room and lifted her into his arms without much effort and placed her back into bed. He didn't leave though. He let his gaze fall on his beautiful hostage, his prize.

It had been too long since he laid his eyes on her.

But now that has changed, she'd be with him forever, rarely leaving his side. He had a tutor all set up, so she'd not need to go to an academy or one of those public schools. She'd be in the same building as him and would never dare to rebel or talk back. She'd be perfect or else.

Hours passed and she still slept, and he had to admit, he was getting worried. He long expected her to awaken by now. Patience had never been his distinct virtue, so of course he was tempted to pace.

He wanted to be here when she awoke, a surprise you could say. He'd never been big with surprises, but maybe she was. He wanted to find out.

As he turned around, Emily shifted slightly, slowly waking up to her nightmare. Her eyes opened and looked around; hoping to find her bedroom, but only to find that previously hadn't been a dream, but reality, a grim reality. She was still being held captive, much to her disappointment and hope.

He heard the bed sheets shuffle and turned around to see her once again, gaining her surroundings for the second time. He decided to make his presence known in the darkness. "Don't get too attached, we'll be leaving this place soon enough." He informed her and stepped a few steps nearer to the bed, in which she laid in.

Emily's eyes widened in horror as she saw part of his face in the coming light. She probably would have screamed if she had the voice to anymore.

"Anyways, I'm here because I just wanted to inform you of my plans." He answered ignoring the fact that Emily fell silent.

"Which are?" Emily asked, impatiently. She was desperately trying to hold it together.

"As I just said, we're relocating."

"Leaving, we? Where to?" Emily squeaked out hoping her ears were hearing things.

"Another state." He answered very vaguely and Emily had the urge to scream out of frustration.

"So you said. Which state?" She asked.

"Somewhere westward I suppose. Not sure yet, maybe California. I'm sure you've been there before." Her captor said as he stood up and began to leave.

Screw being in trouble, she was far from trouble. She was in deep trouble, trouble that could get you killed. She let herself come back to reality slowly, before answering back.

"Wait!" Emily called out.

Her captor stopped. "What for?"

_'Quick Emily - Stall!'_ Her mind screamed. "What's in the west for you?" _'Nice Emily, nice, lame and stupid…I hope this works…_' Em thought.

He didn't think it was ignorant and stupid though. He also liked to be informed. "I have a residence there and I've recently got an invitation to a big Halloween party going on there on October 31st, in a very popular and busy building. It'd be nice to go." He explained, a little more in detail, but not as much as she wanted.

"You don't seem to be a very social guy." Emily had to say to him, despite what the result would be.

"I'm not in fact, but it's a masquerade, all faces hidden. No one will know who is who." He told her.

Emily should have known better. Her captor wasn't stupid, in fact probably one of the brightest minds of all humanity. That was usually good, but if she wasn't his captive, it'd be so, but there was no way she could escape now, without help anyway. Oh, the life she lived!

That was when her light bulb shown itself brightly. This arrangement, as he called it, would be permanent, but that didn't mean she couldn't try it. She had to get help or else for the rest of her life she would be tied to this menace.

"I take it I'll never return to Port Charles?" Emily supposed, looking for confirmation.

He nodded. "Never will you return to that town again." He confirmed her worst fear.

Emily took a deep breath and gained some courage. What she would ask might just get her killed, as the role of being a captive. "In that case, do you suppose, if I can, write a letter? I have a boyfriend at home, if I was to break things off, I wouldn't have extreme ties to the place anymore." She nearly stuttered in fear.

He looked suspicious, and thought on it. She had a point there. He could always overlook the letter; make sure she wasn't betraying anything she shouldn't have been. "You bring up a good point. I shall bring you a pen and a piece of paper, but no funny business, you got me?" He made perfectly sure he was clear before Emily was presented with her wish.

"I promise no funny business. You can even double check on that." Emily reassured him quickly. She would have this one chance, and she wouldn't abuse it. Her rescue counted on it.

He nodded his approval. He left the room and came back with a pen and paper. He laid them on the bed near her. "I'll be back in five minutes to check on how it's going." He told her firmly and Emily nodded her consent, taking her pen and paper.

He did as he promised. He came back swiftly, maybe earlier than five minutes, but she was still done. Thanks to a special tool, she was made for a rescue, if her rescuers could connect the clues which she had no doubt they wouldn't.

He read over it. "Very good," He complimented her. "It's straight and to the point and absolutely no funny business, just a simple break-up letter." He approved and she let out a breath of relief. "I'll be back with an envelope." He left again and presented her with an envelope. She wrote down the address and gave it back to him.

He put the letter in there, closed it tight and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. "I'll put it in a postal carrier on our way to the airport. Come, we must be going, now that that is done." He told her and she had no choice but to follow him, to an unknown place, an unknown future. She had placed it in her friends and families hands, now her future was up to them and them only.

**Port Charles Courthouse-**

Zander and Alexis left the court room with their hearts light, not heavy as they anticipated. Alexis had thrown lack of evidence in his not guilty statement quickly. It was the only thing she had come up with, and it had worked. Zander was now a free man, cleared of any charges.

He couldn't thank her enough, though he was still worried about Emily, but hey, he was free! "Thanks so much Alexis. You have no idea how much this means to me." He insisted, gratefully.

Alexis laughed. "It was nothing Zander, just doing my job. Now why don't you go, get out of here. I don't think you would like to stay in here one more minute." She advised him.

"Your right about that, but thanks again." He quickly added as he left and felt the sun shine on him since a long time. Those bar cells let little light in and he promised right then and there, he wouldn't take sunshine and its warmth for granted again.

He decided to go along the docks and the park, the only places he liked of this town. He had to see it at least one more time before he left, forever.

He started at the docks, which ended up being a bad one. He walked right straight into a distracted, angry male. Emily's poor excuse of a boyfriend the one who accused him of hurting their relationship. Which was a lie; Juan had caused that all on his own, before Zander even came to town.

Juan looked up from the piece of paper he was reading for the seventeenth time, to find, in his mind, his arch nemesis; A threat to his relationship and Emily's heart. "Smith, what the heck are you doing out of jail?" He demanded.

Zander shrugged indifferent. "Lack of evidence, not guilty, cleared of all charges." He summarized this morning's events.

This seemed to make Juan angrier. "Not guilty, I know full well that you're guilty. I was there." He replied, not hiding his anger.

Zander shrugged indifferently again, who cared what Juan thought? Certainly not him. "Doesn't matter, so if you'll excuse me…" He made a movement to walk around Juan, but Juan didn't want him to go.

"No you're not excused! This is your entire fault!" Juan crammed a piece of paper in his face.

Zander took it and read it for himself. "Dear Juan…single…free…we're over…Emily." He was shocked. This was a letter from Emily! But she had been kidnapped. This captor must have let her send a letter.

"Well?" Juan asked impatiently.

"Emily wrote you a letter, a break up letter more specifically, and you didn't give it to the Quartermaines'?" Zander asked, didn't Juan think this may be considered evidence?

"Why should I? It's my letter!" Juan swiped it from Zander's hands again. The only reason she dumped me is because of one thing: You

Zander grew angry. "It's your letter, but it's from Emily! You know the girlfriend, oh sorry, ex-girlfriend who was kidnapped last night?" He asked, wondering if Juan really was as stupid as he looked.

"The only reason she dumped me is because of you!" Juan accused him.

"Me?" Zander was shocked. "I didn't do anything. The reason why Emily dumped you was because of your unfaithfulness." Zander gave the real reason of Juan now being single and open to women again.

"I was not unfaithful to Emily!" Juan denied Zander's accusation.

Zander chuckled. "Juan, you remember the blonde right? The girl you were kissing while Emily was watching? But of course you wouldn't know, you were too busy to notice what she or anyone else was doing."

Now Juan was really enraged and attacked Zander, dropping the letter on the dock grounds.

As they fought, Elizabeth, Lucky, and Nikolas had showed up, after leaving Jason's penthouse. Nothing had been found. They were losing leads to where Emily was and who kidnapped her.

The group happened upon the fight just as Zander got one last punch in, breaking Juan's nose, and sending him to the ground knocking him unconscious.

Sure they didn't like the guy, but their money said Juan started a fight with Zander, who they supposed had got out of jail and cleared of all charges. Normally they would be annoyed, but there was bigger fish to fry.

Liz went to Zander. "Zander, what happened?" She asked him.

"Juan here made a scene and started a fight." Zander explained.

"Juan isn't one to… wait maybe he is, but why?" one of the guys said.

"Apparently Emily sent him a break up letter and blamed me for it." Zander explained and they gasped.

"Emily broke up with him? How…she's supposed to be kidnapped." Liz tried making sense of the situation.

"A letter Juan received. I think he dropped it on the ground." Zander explained, visibly in pain.

The guys searched the area and Lucky was the one to find it. It was pretty much in disarray, probably couldn't get any fingerprints on it unfortunately.

"Hey, Liz, why don't we go to Kelly's and read this? You can get Zander some ice while were there." Lucky suggested.

Liz helped Zander up, and said "Good idea." She followed and all went to Kelly's. Elizabeth got some ice for Zander and then they looked at the letter looking for clues, but couldn't find any.

That was until Lucky suddenly asked for one of Elizabeth's colored pencils and a piece of paper. And as Lucky inspected the letter, he took another piece of paper, putting it over the original note. Granted, Lucky didn't have a clue as to _why_ he was doing this - call it Spencer intuition...but he took another one of Liz's colored pencils that lay nearby and gently/lightly began to color over the note only to discover a secret message from Emily

**_(Author's Note- Next Chapter: The Secret Message is revealed! What could it say? Find out next time! Please Review!)_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**(Author's Notes- Hey Everyone, Evilcleo and E.B.F.R. here. Sorry for the delay in updating, school for us has been very demanding to say the least. Evil schoolwork, evil classes, evil professors!)**_

_**Chapter #7**_

Previously:

_That was until Lucky suddenly asked for one of Elizabeth's colored pencils and a piece of paper. And as Lucky inspected the letter, he took another piece of paper, putting it over the original note. Granted, Lucky didn't have a clue as to why he was doing this - call it Spencer intuition...but he took another one of Liz's colored pencils that lay nearby and gently/lightly began to color over the note only to discover a secret message from Emily_

'_Woah! Emily how in the world did you manage to do this?_' Lucky thought relativity surprised to find Emily's own surprise.

The note read:

_Juan,_

_You're free to date or kiss whomever you want. I'm breaking up with you. It's for the best. We're both single now so I can find someone who cares about me, and you can go with Allison Barrington for all I care. It's over, we're over. I don't want to see you again. You've hurt me too much._

_Goodbye._

_-Emily_

In very small letters now outlined thanks to Lucky's actions: the secret message read:

"_Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California_."

"Guys come here." Lucky called over, looking over Emily's little secret message again. It made absolutely no sense, but if Emily put the message in there for them to find, it most likely put her in more danger than she already was. The message was there for a reason though: to help them find her. As soon as possible, Lucky guessed.

"What is it?" Nik asked as everyone except Zander crowded around him. It made Lucky feel a bit closed in with everyone reading over his shoulders, but he knew Emily was probably in more dire circumstances for him to be so occupied with such a concern .

"Emily, she wrote a secret message for us to find." Lucky told them.

"She must have been taking Spencer lessons huh?" Liz quipped up, looking and reading it over.

"Apparently so, and they sure paid off." Nikolas said.

"So where is she going?" Zander asked, sitting back and waiting for an answer. He saw Lucky was uncomfortable, being ganged up like that, so he let Lucky have his space as he sat down in a chair, ice in hand.

"Alcatraz Prison in San Francisco California?" Liz asks questioningly as she read the note for herself.

"Why would they go there?" Zander asked, as he continued to put ice on his black eye, confused slightly.

"You don't think he'd leave her there do you?" Liz asked worriedly, thinking of Emily locked in a damp jail cell, crying out for help that could never come.

"No, I don't think he would. The prison is for tourists now. Alcatraz stopped being a prison in 1963." Nikolas told them.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"What? I had a paper to do one year and that was the topic." Nik defended himself to them.

"Whatever, man. Look let me call my dad, and we can look up on his laptop as to why they're going to Alcatraz prison." Lucky said, fishing his pockets for his cell phone.

"Shouldn't we tell Jason about Emily's message?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

"Not yet. I want to find out why before we do that." Lucky responded and called his dad. It would be pointless to tell him something like that but have no clue why. No, they needed the full story.

Ten minutes later Luke Spencer was at Kelly's with his laptop computer.

"So what do we have here Cowboy?" Luke asked as he sat down. "Ah, I see Lovely Lizzie, Vlad Jr., and last but not least Zander Smith, our previous kidnapper."

"Dad, we got a secret message that Emily sent us through a break up letter to Juan. We're trying to figure out why Em's captor would take her to Alcatraz Prison in California though." Lucky said instead, ignoring his Dad's comments. This was neither the time nor the place for them.

"Do we know of any events happening there?" Zander asked putting down the ice for the moment.

"Good idea Zander." Lucky said, as his dad furiously typed in the prison on the internet search page, only to find out there was an event there at the end of October.

"Hey, what do you know, lookey here? There's a masquerade in the mess hall on Halloween night. If that isn't spooky, I don't know what else is." Luke said. Spending Halloween night in an actual prison is certainly an interesting and frightening experience, he was sure.

"A Masquerade? As in everyone wears masks?" Elizabeth asked, while Lucky nodded in response.

"Emily's captor isn't stupid, I give them that much." Lucky said, a bit disappointed. It would be hard to find Emily in such a grand party, but a grand party with masks was practically impossible.

"Are there any invitations left?" Zander asked as everyone looked at him. He gestured to Nikolas. "I'm sure a Cassadine Prince wouldn't be denied access to such a shindig." He suggested.

Nikolas smiled. "Zander's right again. Maybe I could contract an invitation or two." Nikolas understood what Zander was implying for once.

"I'd get on that soon." Luke advised him eyes on the computer screen. "It's getting pretty close to Halloween and who knows how many invitations are left this late." He typed and looked over his findings.

"Well?" Lucky asked, impatient. Emily didn't have all day, not with the thoughts that raced in his mind of what her captor could be capable of.

"I think our vampire friend can get a ticket or two, if he hops on it right away. Apparently it's 'the party of the year' from many critics." Luke reported.

"Who do I contact to get them," Asked Nikolas.

Luke looked back down at the computer and searched a couple screens. "Here, this is your specialty." Luke said as he simply turned the screen to Lucky's brother.

Nikolas rolled his eyes and frowned at the screen. That was quite a name, even he couldn't pronounce it! Still, he pulled out his cell phone and typed the number in.

"I'll be back shortly." He told everyone and took it in the back.

Lucky glanced at the screen himself. "Wow that's complicated. Nik speaks seven languages, yet he can't pronounce it. We have to go to this party and get Em back, the sooner the better."

"You aren't going to the party Lucky, or Lizzie for that matter." Luke told them.

"What? Are you kidding, Dad? Emily is my best friend. We have been through thick and thin together, I owe her this, and will not stay here in PC when she is in such danger!" Lucky exclaimed, outraged at Luke's announcement. He wasn't a child.

Luke looked calmly at Lucky and the quiet Elizabeth who was just as confused. "You, Emily, Nik and Elizabeth are stuck to the hip in school right?" At Lucky's and Liz's nods, he continued. "So if all four of you didn't come to school on the same day, wouldn't that be highly suspicious? Two missing would be a surprise, but more than that and our whole plan is busted. Besides, we need you here to hold down the fort, you can do that, right?" Luke explained to them.

Lucky looked at his dad and knew he was right, but didn't have to be happy about it. "So we have to concentrate on who won what war when Emily is in grave danger." He said through his teeth, trying to hide his anger.

"I never said you had to concentrate, just that you attend school and act like you are." Luke verified for them.

Nikolas quietly and unnoticed, reentered the diner as the tension came to a maximum. He cleared his throat for effect, asking for attention.

Everyone's eyes flew to him.

"I got three tickets. They are on their way." Nik replied and sat down. Lucky knew there was more to the story by the ever so slight twitch in his eyes and the furrowing of his eyebrows.

"_And?_" Lucky persuaded Nik to spill.

"And that means Jason, I and Luke can go." Nikolas said simply.

"_And?_" Lucky prodded. Nik knew Lucky knew he was hiding something, but Nik wasn't saying anything.

"And the big guy who I got the tickets from is highly suspicious. There was just something off about him and I could have sworn I heard static coming from his end." Nikolas responded.

"It's a cell phone Nik." Lucky suggested a solution.

"It was more than my cell phone Lucky. It was like he was using one of those devices that hides your real voice and when someone uses those, you know they are hiding something." Nikolas explained.

Lucky's brows rose at this and looked at his dad. "What do you think?" He asked.

Luke went back to his computer. "I think its time to do some research on this guy."

**_(Author's Notes - We hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Please Review! -Evil Cleo & E.B.F.R.)_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter #8_**-

It had been three days since Nikolas ordered the tickets. On this particular day, those tickets arrived. Yet with each passing day the group continued to worry more. None of Jason's contacts from PC to California had gotten any word or tips of where Emily and her captor could be, which considering who Jason was, was still very hard to comprehend.

Throughout this time, Luke without success tried to investigate the ticket contact. To make things worse, his time had all about run out as today was the day he, Nikolas, and Jason were leaving for California. Elizabeth had called Jason to inform him of what was happening, and they were now all gathered at Kelly's to put detail into those plans once the guys got to California.

"Well Nik, you were correct in your suspicions. The ticket seller's name is indeed an alias. We just haven't figured out what his real name is…And unfortunately I can't keep searching right now, so it's up to you Lucky." Luke said.

"You got it; I'll do what I can here." Lucky replied.

"So what are you guys going to do when you get to California?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, when we get to the party we have to identify ourselves to Em, but I can almost bet her captor is going to keep a keen eye out for anyone suspicious. If we make one mistake, our cover is blown and who knows what will happen." Nikolas said aloud, not even wanting to think of the consequences for Emily or them.

"I got it!" Lucky said with a snap of his fingers. "Code words, something that only Emily would know about."

"Good thinking Cowboy. Such as…?"

"Let's see…yeah its simple though but it might work", Lucky glanced over at Nikolas, "being as you're going, how about Nickel? It's common enough."

"Okay…Arizona? Phoenix?" Nikolas suggested.

"Not going to work." Jason piped up. With the exception of Luke and Lucky, everyone else wanted to know why. "That'll be too easy to tip off whoever has her. Whoever kidnapped her probably knows a lot about her, including she's originally from Arizona. We even mention the state, not to mention the capital city or anything that has association to her younger life that would be in the newspapers or her profile; our cover can be considered blown."

"Jason's right guys," Luke said.

"Hmm…'luck'? No pun intended." Liz said.

"And… 'Raul'! Foster and Annabelle's puppy," Lucky explained.

"Okay. So Phoenix and Arizona are out. What about 'rattlesnakes'?'" Nikolas suggested. That story was famous between Emily and Lucky.

"That'll work. There are tons of rattlesnakes in the west. It's too broad of a word for the captor to consider it suspicious. Besides a lot of people are afraid of snakes." Lucky said, excited that they were getting somewhere.

Then something hit him. "Dad, the Catacombs. Em always loved that place when we were younger."

"Not sure about that one Cowboy." Luke replied. "Though I would consider that only if necessary, for all we know he could have studied the landmarks. It might ring a bell with him, so it'd be best if we use that one wisely."

"Lucky, didn't you say that you had an ant farm when you and Em were younger?" Liz asked.

"Yes! Emily knew about that. Nice one Liz." Lucky replied enthusiastically.

Luke nodded and silence fell when everyone realized they had nothing else to add.

"So what is everyone going as?" Elizabeth considered, changing the topic. No one could remember anything else that would not give them away.

"I will be a Detective. Vlad Jr., here: Zorro! Jason, hmm…that's a hard one… any ideas?" Luke asked.

"I'm not too sure yet." Jason said, nervously. He hated costume parties with a passion, or any parties for that matter. He hadn't wanted to give it any thought whatsoever, despite the stakes.

"I got just the costume for you." Luke replied.

"And that would be?" Jason asked, not sure if he wanted to know or should have asked.

"How about a Roman soldier," Luke said with a grin.

Jason glared at him as if to say "_you're kidding right?_" He growled slightly.

As if Luke read his mind, he replied "Nope. Come on... what do you have to lose? It's for your sister." _'How about my integrity?_' Jason silently thought. Well, he could lose his integrity, but that could always be built up again. No one was going to know who he was anyway.

"_Fine_, but only to help find my sister. Anyone who takes a picture or anything to remind me of this will regret it." Jason agreed reluctantly. _'This so better be worth it.'_ Jase thought. If they end empty handed he's going to burn any evidence of that night in his anger.

A bell rang as AJ opened the door and entered "Anything new?" AJ asked automatically.

"No, just sorting out costumes. How are you going to get in?" Lucky asked. AJ didn't get a ticket.

"I'd rather save my dignity and not reveal that." AJ said but clued them in as they glared. It was going to be hard enough to find Emily in that crowd, much less AJ. "I'm going to sneak in the back and act as a waiter. They won't be able to tell the difference." AJ said. The waiters were going to have to wear masks like everyone else anyway.

**Place Unknown** –

"Here," Emily's captor threw a garment bag at her. She frowned and looked at it. With curiosity she pulled down the zipper and found a gown and a bag full of other accessories.

"What is this?" Emily asked, even though this could be considered a stupid question. She knew what it was but didn't know its function.

"It's your costume for the party." He told her annoyed.

"We are still going? I thought you changed your mind?" Okay, so she was lying. Due to her distress, she had completely forgotten about it.

He didn't answer her, just turned away. "Get dressed for the party." Emily's captor demanded impatiently.

Emily looked back at the gown and remembered the letter she had also sent. How could she forget? Of course she had to go. Lucky, Jason, someone must have decoded her secret message. She only hoped they didn't get caught.

She looked back up at his neck, too scared to look at his face, noticing a tattoo on his neck. It was of a white skull and bones, with a black outline.

"What's that for?" Emily asked tentatively.

"What's 'what' for?" He swung around again.

"The tattoo on your neck," She answered.

"It's a tattoo. What teenager doesn't get a tattoo these days; I'm sure you have one." Her captor replied gruffly.

"Actually I don't. Nor am I interested in getting one." Emily said, glancing at the dress again. "And another thing…does this dress even fit me? Couldn't I have picked out a costume on my own?"

'_Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say…'_ She thought to herself as his gaze turned from annoyed to almost threatening, even furious.

"You'll wear what I gave you, or else." He said shortly, giving her no options.

Emily's eyes widened in fear…_'Okay, no more smart remarks'_ she told herself. Her eyes lowered. She noticed that he had yet to put on shoes or socks. "Hey…what's that? On you're ankle?" Yet another wrong question, but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Does it look like I or you for that matter have _time_ to discuss what kind of body art I have? No! Now get dressed." He ordered her.

"But–"Emily insisted, she didn't know what she'd say though, but she needed as much information as she could get. She needed to get away and him away from her, preferably prison.

He avoided the issue and walked close to her. "Get ready!" He roared at her angrily and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Emily trembled at his show of fury. So much for no more smart remarks, would she ever learn?

She took the dress out and made sure no wrinkles were made. It really was a pretty gown. She got up and placed it in front of her. It looked to be the right size at least. She slipped it on. A perfect fit…now this was getting creepy.

She sat on the bed and looked at the accessories. This was way too much of a coincidence, even for _her_. She looked around the room once again.

Then it all clicked.

She squirmed internally as she saw his ankle tattoo - numbers, as well as the skull & bones on his neck. It all made sense. The puzzle, it all fit together. The costume, the…Oh no…it couldn't be.

"But….he couldn't have…Oh no…now what do I do?" Emily quietly said, her eyes starting to fill with the tears she refused to let fall. She was in it worse than she ever imagined. She needed Lucky or Jason, anybody to find her, and fast.

**Alexis' Apartment**–

"Zander, I understand. But I must say its ill advised that you leave the state! You may have been cleared, but you may still be brought in for questioning for Sorel's trial." Alexis said, as she rubbed her temples in frustration. She looked at the young man across from her. With his jaw set and he himself determined, Alexis knew this might be a losing battle.

"Alexis, I owe Emily alright? She trusted me when no one else would; she believed my story and wanted to help me. She's the reason why I'm here a free man. She was there when I needed someone the most. She helped me out of a dark time. Its time I return the favor. I want to help her."

"So do I Zander, we all do. But Nikolas, Luke, and Jason are looking for Emily too."

"Your point being…."

"What if you search somehow from here? With Lucky and Liz…aren't they staying behind?" Alexis asked.

"Look, both Jason and Nikolas have contacts. As for Lucky and Liz, they may not hate me anymore, but that doesn't me they necessarily like me, nor will they let me just help them. I'm not saying Jason or Nikolas will let me help either. None of them trust me _that_ much. Besides, I'm well capable of taking care of myself."

"Zander, that's the thing I'm worried about. Not to be judgmental or anything, but you don't think things through. You're rather impulsive. The way you were living before you met Emily or I was…"

"Troubling, I know Alexis. I made some huge mistakes, I admit it, but I'm only human and the important thing is that I learned from them."

"Have you? Zander, it might be a little too early for you to start out again. You need to think what you want to do, what you should do. You keep making rash decisions, doing things blindly, Zander…how do you know you are going to come back?

"What?" Zander asked incredulously. "Alexis, don't you think you are over doing the protection thing _just_ a bit?"

"Come on Zander, _think_ for a minute. Do you really think rushing in to help is wise? Why not find another way?"

"Alexis, be honest with me, does Emily have that much time?" Alexis stayed quiet, he was right on that.

"No one knows anything about her captor. If Emily stays out there any longer---I'm not even going to think of what _could_ happen. I can't lose her Alexis…Look I may or may not come back, there's only one way to find out. I'm not going to stay here, sit and wait while almost everyone else is out looking!" Zander replied as he spun around and stepped closer to the door, threatening to leave.

"Zander–" Alexis stopped and sighed only to hang her head, knowing it was too late, and he wasn't going to listen to reason. She looked at Zander as he waited for her to say what she wanted to say. With a sigh, she spoke. "Okay, go if you must. Just be careful and don't do anything you'll regret. And for once, _please _think before you act, if not for your sake, but for Emily's."

**Kelly's** –

Lucky and Liz sat at Kelly's, once again back at the keys of a laptop, Lucky's this time.

"Uh, whoever this guy is, he's good at hiding his tracks. Weeks of searching and we still have nothing." Lucky said frustrated.

"Hmm…Have you tried this one?" Liz asked, pointing at a random website. She also had no idea what to do anymore, but that didn't mean she would give up. She needed Emily back. She was the only one girl friend she had.

"Couldn't hurt, we've tried virtually everything else." Lucky replied almost bitterly but mostly frustrated. He clicked on the link, nothing could surprise him at this point….okay, forget he said anything.

"I never knew something like this existed…" Lucky said in amazement.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Automatic name changer," Lucky replied and decided to test out this site, typing in his own name. He got quite a result; a quite foreign one. "Whoa…"

"It says here that additional letters are added to your name, in addition it is already being scrambled in order for it to look more authentic." Liz read.

"Whoever said that 'the internet is a dangerous place' was right. Shall we?" Lucky asked.

"Go for it. I mean, what do we have to lose?" Liz figured.

A few moments later, the search results appeared.

It was bad news, VERY bad news…

_**A/N: For the record, neither of us knows if a site like that exists-just a good story idea. Don't get any ideas….;-) Please Review! –E.B.F.R. & Cleopatra1!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9** -

**Captor's Car, California** -

Emily gazed out the window of the car and frowned at all the bright lights. Truth be told, she really didn't want to be in this car, with him of all people. He was like a guard dog; she couldn't even blink without him noticing it. It was very intimidating and scary. She was sure he loved it though.

She has been in her share of messes, of that she was sure and fully admitted, though she still reserved a few of those was out of her control. This would be one of those, but that was an understatement as well.

She had faced mobsters scarier and much more inhumane than Sonny, capable of such damage that the trauma could be considered "scarred for life." She had been blackmailed by her own modeling photographer/best friend's rapist, she had nearly died, been so out of control she still had no idea she was thinking at the time, but none, not any of those instances was anything in comparison to this.

She had never felt this vulnerable even with Juan. Though he could be intimidating at times and given the right time, she could stand up to him, she knew he would never kill her.

Her captor this time, she had no promises or pretensions. This time, everything was on the line. Sending that letter with the secret information, even with Spencer training she had observed throughout the years, was most likely a death wish. She still maintained though that if she was going to die, if it did happen, she was going with a fight and attempt to outlive a rescue.

Was it right to get her brother and friends into this mess…no, but she had faced it long ago- she was desperate. Even the knowledge they can handle themselves didn't help her conscience any. This was a time of faith, she knew she could trust them; she just wasn't sure if she trusted herself.

It startled her when the car stopped rather abruptly and she let out a gasp, which sent a glare her way from _him._ As the driver stepped out and around the vehicle, he opened the door for her. It was then that Emily called for strength and for a bit of luck, along with the spirit to fight.

Soon she was out, the door closing behind her as she looked at the fortress which lay before her in the distance. She had never liked places like this, and she knew it was no longer what it was in the past. That didn't help much however.

But the one thing she was sure of was that she didn't like Halloween, not anymore anyway. Seeing a horror movie is one thing, living your worst nightmare was another story **_entirely_**.

Her captor, dressed like who he really was, pushed her along roughly and impatiently. She started walking, picking up her skirt a bit, knowing fully well this may be one of the longest nights in her life…

Perhaps even her last, especially if her secret message came out.

**Hotel Room** -

Luke reached for his hat and placed it on his head so a shadow of mystery showed across his face. He walked to the mirror to check out the final effects. He made one good detective, if he said so himself.

He was dressed in a grey trench coat and placed a fake set of glasses on his face. The hat completed the assemble; though he was now regretting the glasses, they were a pain. Always falling off because they weren't fit for his face, and for that matter they were always in his face! He should have got the contact lenses.

"Modeling in the mirror Luke?" Nikolas asked as he came back into the room.

"The reflection happens to love me." Luke replied.

"Yeah, that's for sure, but I also think Sherlock Holmes carried a magnifying glass." Nikolas commented, though Luke was just going for a general detective.

"Well, Zorro, my friend, you haven't seen anything yet, because here it is!" Luke told Nikolas, indeed pulling out a magnifying glass out of one of his many pockets.

"I should have known." Nikolas muttered and looked toward the window. He, himself, had gone for Zorro, wearing the typical black outfit with the black cape and black bandana. His boots and mask was of course black, and he even finished the look with the fake sword that he had yet to put on.

Luke frowned again, and looked to Nikolas. "We're going to get her back." He told Nikolas.

Nikolas's head turned to Luke. "I hope so, but I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my gut. Emily's message sounded so urgent and you know how hard it is for Emily to ask for help as it is. She didn't even want help when it came to her first kidnapping." Nikolas explained.

"Unfortunately, something tells me that this kidnapper isn't an amateur like Smith." Luke responded.

"I know but this still isn't right. I remember when Emily was talking of what she was going to do this Halloween. Brooke Lynn was coming and she was going with Ned to trick or treat with her around Port Charles. She couldn't wait to act like a kid again, and she doesn't see Brooke Lynn enough as it is. And now..." Nikolas said solemnly.

"Emily will see her again, once we get her away from her captor. Don't talk as if you are losing hope, if you do Emily may as well, and that is one thing that she needs to keep." A voice interrupted their conversation.

Reluctantly, Jason emerged from the bathroom in his costume.

He sent a glare of death at Luke and Nikolas, daring them to laugh.

Jason was a Roman Soldier, dressed in a gold helmet, gold plated chest protector/vest, a gold mask, a long, full fitting white toga that fell to his knees, and boots. Jason was able to hide a pair of white shorts underneath to save his dignity.

"Let's just find my sister, find the bastard that took her, and get this over with." Jason replied gruffly.

"Your right," Nikolas sighed and looked at his watch. "The party is starting in a few minutes. We need to be there early to keep a sharp eye for Emily, she's counting on us and we can't let her down." Nikolas said firmly.

"Right, we need to be there early to catch up with AJ as well." Jason replied, still not liking the thought, despite Emily's sake.

"Can't miss seeing that, it's not everyday you get to see a Quartermaine heir dressed up as a waiter and actually doing work." Luke grinned at the picture.

Given the right circumstances Jason would have thought it entertaining too, but it was far from amusing given the wrong circumstances. He wasn't going to go negative right now though. "Yeah, I'm sure it's a story to tell Emily when she's safe." Jason stated shortly.

"Come on, I'll drive us to the port." Nikolas said just as short and grabbed the keys and necessary objects including the tickets and his sword which was only for his costume. '_I hope._' Nikolas thought.

**Alcatraz Island** –

When they arrived, the party was full blown. Loud music blared from the open windows, lots of colored costumes blurred under the dim lighting, and candles that bordered around the room. Conversation was gentle, and laughing was abundant.

It was still very eerie for the three newcomers.

"What part of early didn't you understand?" Jason grumbled.

"Hey, how was I to know people are indecently early in California? It wasn't my fault that the traffic _to_ the port was so cluttered?" Nikolas argued.

"Boys, lets save the anger for the real evil in all this, shall we? You know Emily's captor?" Luke said, treating them like children. They glared at each other but calmed. "Good, now, ticket boy, go get us in." Now Nik's glare turned to Luke but he stepped up and led the group anyway.

**Port Charles** -

**Kelly's** -

_(When we last left you...)_

_Lucky and Liz sat at Kelly's, once again back at the keys of a laptop, Lucky's this time._

"_Uh, whoever this guy is, he's good at hiding his tracks. Weeks of searching and we still have nothing." Lucky said frustrated._

"_Hmm…Have you tried this one?" Liz asked, pointing at a random website. She also had no idea what to do anymore, but that didn't mean she would give up. She needed Emily back. She was the only one girl friend she had._

"_Couldn't hurt, we've tried virtually everything else." Lucky replied almost bitterly but mostly frustrated. He clicked on the link, nothing could surprise him at this point….okay, forget he said anything._

"_I never knew something like this existed…" Lucky said in amazement._

"_What is it?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Automatic name changer," Lucky replied and decided to test out this site, typing in his own name. He got quite a result; a quite foreign one. "Whoa…"_

"_It says here that additional letters are added to your name, in addition it is already being scrambled in order for it to look more authentic." Liz read._

"_And that if you put in a foreign name, such as what they give you, it has a reverse button to descramble as well. Man, whoever said that 'the internet is a dangerous place' was right. Shall we?" Lucky asked._

"_Go for it. I mean, what do we have to lose?" Liz figured._

_A few moments later, the search results appeared._

_It was bad news, VERY bad news_…

Liz stared, absolutely shocked. It was the last name she ever expected to see. She was this close to shaking and Lucky knew it. He wanted to shake as well.

"Liz, okay we can't panic. We're both scared for Em. I'm going to call everyone and make sure they know to look for them both." Lucky said as he began to dial his father's phone number.

**Alcatraz Island, San Francisco, California** -

Entering the prison, Nikolas, Luke, and Jason stopped in the hall just to glance at the place. It was huge, built by gray stones, and the walls were adorned with candles. There was a large chandelier above where the dancing was taking place, but other than that, there was little light, not helping their cause any.

"The lighting sure fits the holiday, doesn't it?" Nikolas asked, hiding the bitterness under forced amusement.

"Yeah, you'd think masks would be enough cover." Jason commented and looked around. "I'm going to look around the place for possible escape routes Emily and her captor can take." He told them and left, blending in with the crowd and disappearing from their vision.

"He's taking it a lot harder than he will admit." Luke observed.

"_Aren't we all though?_" Nikolas sadly thought knowing fully well from the start that Jason was just a complex man to read. "We have to find AJ." Nikolas said. "I'm going to try the main ball room. Luke you take the hall and any back rooms."

"Will do," Luke replied and like Jason, got lost in the crowd.

Entering the main ballroom, the sun had not entirely set luckily; he took a quick glance around. There were few waiters wandering about, which meant, many were still in the back getting ready for the real crowd. Nikolas didn't even want to guess how many people that was, it being hard enough in this crowd to find Emily as it was.

Walking slowly and calmly further into the ballroom where guests were conversing, he was bumped into by a man and a woman. The man had dark hair and wore a black cape, pants and shirt. He had a plain white mask, making his costume identity definite, the phantom of the opera.

He bit back a frown, remembering that play all too well, but studied the young girl next to him. He bit back another frown, as Nikolas guessed that she represented Christine. She was short in comparison to the man, wearing a white ankle length dress with transparent glass beads, high-heel shoes, and had a typical silver mask that went around her head. She had diamond jewelry in numerous places, earrings, hair pins, necklace and a bracelet.

"My apologies," the man offered with a deep voice.

"My fault entirely," Nikolas said generously and then the two guests went on, but noticed the man showed his absolute control, Nikolas guessed more than was necessary or even intended for that matter, almost pulling her with him.

The man muttered something in her ear that gave her face a grim look to it. Nikolas noticed that after his words, she was more reluctant to be with him, but they quickly disappeared.

Shaking his head but being careful to remember the costumes, Nikolas continued on his way.

Jason wasn't having much luck either but then again had little time to search for Emily unlike the other two guys. After identifying all possible escape routes and concluding that stopping them would be difficult, he realized now more than ever, that if they snatched Em to safety, and something went wrong in the process, someone, but Em especially would most likely suffer the harshest of consequences. But that was the worst case scenario, and he's not about to think about that.

Turning a corner, he came to a hall near the kitchen, and by luck ran into AJ without his mask. He was leaning against the wall in a tuxedo, very professional.

Determined, he approached. "Are you in?" He asked, straight to the point.

AJ looked to Jason, but didn't comment on his costume. "Yeah, I'm in. The real serving doesn't start for another few minutes though." He told Jason. "I wasn't able to look around before, there wasn't an opportunity to. Did you see her?"

"No, we got here too late. I don't know where she is and I don't even know where to start." Jason admitted.

AJ took a moment to think before speaking. "Look for brunettes for starters, around 5'7 to 5'10 with heels. And I guess behavior, Emily did send the message so she will be edgy, alert, nervous, but expecting us. Her kidnapper will be a little controlling and very close too." AJ suggested.

"You do realize that there are at least twenty to forty people like that out there, right?" Jason supposed.

"Most likely, but Emily is our sister, we know her just as well as Nikolas. If it's Emily, we'll know it. It's just the searching and frustration part that's difficult." AJ explained.

"Yeah, well, I guess its time for both of us to be doing our parts." Jason said as AJ got a gesture from his "employer".

"Be around, okay? If I see something it's going to need to be repeated and told quickly. We can't get caught, not if we want to risk our little sister's life." AJ informed him.

"I'll relay the message." Jason agreed and they went their separate ways. He went back to the hall and slipped into the ball room. Frustrated would be an understatement, he thought, but was immediately able to identify Nikolas and Luke in the crowd.

With many pardons, he made his way there directly. "Notice anything yet?" He asked gruffly, and very self conscious in his selected costume.

"I found one particular couple interesting, the guy is the phantom of the opera and the girl is dressed in a white dress with lots of diamonds, my guess Christine." Nikolas told them.

"Anything we should know about them?" Luke asked.

"Just that I don't think she wanted to be with the guy, he was a bit controlling." Nikolas explained.

"We'll keep that in mind. I found AJ and he said he would keep his eyes peeled, but we will need to be close to intercept anything he has. We can't be caught and that means a quick sentence. And Luke, please no jokes tonight." Jason informed them.

"I will keep them controlled." Luke agreed.

"Alright, battle plan: look for brunettes, 5'7 to 5'10. Use the code words and watch if their date is close, as if watching her." Jason explained to them.

"Anything else?" Nikolas asked.

"Just Dont. Get. Frustrated." Jason replied and became the first of the men to branch out.

That was how the first hour went; the guys talked, danced and checked out everyone with the specifics Jason gave. While it declined the number of possibilities, it still seemed numerous. It wasn't exactly worthless though, as they at least identified AJ, who had yet to find out anything himself though.

They met in a corner, discussing their finds. "You know those specifics define a lot of these couples." Nikolas commented.

"Yeah, but that one in the short red dress isn't Emily, much too clingy," Luke pointed out.

"Nor that one in the blue tube top dress." Jason included.

"So that leaves, only twenty more to go." Nikolas replied, cynically.

"Not counting the late arrivals." Luke added.

Noticing something, Jason nudged Luke. "We're thirsty." He insisted, glancing to the back opening of the ball room where AJ was.

"Actually I'm not….oh, yes, actually I just realized I'm parched." Luke agreed and the three of them quickly moved to the first approachable waiter.

As the three of them was reaching for their drinks, AJ whispered quickly to Nikolas, Jason and Luke. "The girl in the white dress, with the many diamonds, her behavior and demeanor seems off. She doesn't seem to be very expressive. She's quiet and too accepting."

AJ quickly turned away to offer the last drink on the tray to a middle aged woman in a black dress and a feathered mask.

That left the three other men to look toward where the couple was. The girl in which they wanted to speak to has been full of dance offers and conversation partners in the last hour, but she had not been forgotten. Turning away to their drinks quickly, lowering their voices, they conversed.

"Do you think that's Em?" Nikolas asked Jason.

"She fits the profile, but we won't really know until we speak to her, I think Nik should do it. Didn't you say you spoke with them before?" Luke questioned as an opening presented itself. Nikolas simply nodded, as the three watched the beautiful girl.

"Nikolas now is your best chance. Go." Jason encouraged him and Nikolas quickly took the advantage, coming once again upon the young woman and the over protective date.

"Good evening Mister and Madame." He said, opening conversation.

"Good evening, how do you like the party so far?" The man asked back, though Nikolas sensed some reluctance, the woman however stayed silent.

"It's been enjoyable," Nikolas lied, "but full of vibrant colorful people."

"Yes, that one woman in the short red dress has had a little too much bubbly if you ask me." The man replied, while Nikolas took a quick glance at the young woman at the man's side. She had remained silent, now with Nikolas turning his own attention to the drunken woman. He noticed the young woman next to the possessive man may have been giving extra attention to the man that held the drunken woman. With the possessive man at an angle in front of him, Nikolas saw a skull and cross bones on his neck.

"I agree fully," Nikolas agreed and picked his chance as a waltz came on. "May I have this dance with the lady?" He asked the man and saw the strange reaction of her moving eyes, unsure of what to do, or who to listen to, something Emily would exactly do if put in an awkward position.

"I'd be honored." The young woman very hesitantly replied, with a light accent. She gave a quick glance at the man at her side, and saw the quick nod of approval. Nikolas took the young lady's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"This is an interesting place to have a Halloween party, no?" He asked pleasantly, noticing the man's strict and continuous glare his way. Luckily, he couldn't hear their conversation.

"It certainly makes the holiday scarier." She agreed shortly, yet nervously.

"It does, I never really care for places like these. Who knows what sort of stories and men were here once?" Nikolas commented.

"I don't care either for such places. I've heard stories as well. One too many times in fact." She replied, still not keeping eye contact, her behavior nervous, and gradually losing her accent.

"In New York there is this place called the Catacombs, and I think that would be a great place to host one, that is if anyone could find their way through it. It's a real maze." Nikolas explained to her.

"I am sure I could make my way through it." She declared with a hint of a smile as a dog barked outside loudly, averting their attention and allowing one more clue to be inserted.

"Even though I love dogs, I don't know why they'd be around here." Nikolas commented.

"At a party no less," She equally commented.

"You care for them, then?" Nikolas asked, but knew they had found her, his instincts screamed it. And best of all, she was all right.

"If I had a male I'd name him Raul, if that's what you mean." She agreed eagerly.

"It'd be a sad day if a rattlesnake found its way near it then." Nikolas inserted in quickly, with one last clue to tip her off, knowing they would very soon be done with the dance.

"That it would." She agreed again, their eyes finally meeting.

Brown as chocolate. '_Yes! Thank God you're all right!_' Nikolas thought to himself, trying desperately not to hug her tightly while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Nikolas kept his cool as the dance ended and he, with much mental and emotional reluctance let her go, and let her return to the man, while he said his good nights.

Luke was all alone with his drink when Nikolas returned. "What did you get from her?" Luke asked, desperate for some action.

"It's her. She caught on immediately. She said she would name her dog Raul that she'd conquer the Catacombs and that'd she hate to see the dog hurt by a rattlesnake." Nikolas reported, hiding the grin and relief he felt.

Luke nodded his consent. "Great to know. We have to get Jason out of the clutches of that stripper though."

Nikolas looked over and smiled with humor as Jason was trying to get away from the woman he had discussed with Emily's captor, (the drunken woman in the short red dress.)

Suddenly, with a blink of an eye, their whole plan fall apart as she enthusiastically pulled off his mask and Jason could do nothing about it.

Most didn't notice of course, but the right people did, as Nikolas and Luke saw the man grab Emily tight in alarm. That was all they saw though as the lights went out and darkness fell. Women screamed, grumbles and comments rose up from the guys and when the lights were finally corrected, the phantom and the woman in white and diamonds were gone.

Each quickly moved into action as each took one escape route to see if they could catch up. Jason, the one who had ruined the plan unintentionally, found the right one as Nikolas and Luke caught up to him.

Jason was kneeling on the ground and gripping something in this hands, eerily quiet. "Jason did they…" Nikolas didn't even have to finish the question.

"Yeah, they're gone and just like Cinderella, we only have one line of evidence she was here." Jason told them angrily and bitterly as he produced the diamond bracelet Emily had on previously.

Looking down the path, they knew that this was only the start of a long chase. They could run around the prison, but they all figured that Emily's captor was smart, if he had gotten away with kidnapping a rich heiress so far. More so, that it was planned. Seeing the boat lights traveling further and further in the distance, he knew they were too late.

Gripping the bracelet tightly in guilt and shame, Jason and the two guys went back in and went straight to AJ.

"What happened with the black out," AJ asked immediately.

"The Phantom took Emily again and got away." Jason said shortly.

"She was the woman in the white and diamonds like you thought, but our cover was blown when a woman snatched Jason's mask." Nikolas explained quickly.

A worried frown crossed AJ's face, "What do we do now then?"

"I don't know." Luke admitted. "But it would be best to regroup and think up a new plan tomorrow. Tonight, we've lost." He concluded softly.

Solemn and depressed, they returned to the hotel room.

**Hotel Room** -

The three men were angry and determined. As they stalked to their hotel room, they threw their accessories down. Jason grabbed a chair and stared out the window with hate at whoever had his sister, Nikolas sat on the bed, his hands covering his face in frustration, and Luke fired up his computer.

"We were so close! God I _spoke_ to her, she looked _right_ at me! I should have taken her then!" Nikolas said, upset.

"Not your fault. Had we done that, Emily could have been killed." Jason said a hollow tone to his voice.

"How do we know he won't-?"

"Don't you dare finish that question Nikolas!" Luke growled. "It won't happen okay? Emily's smart. We know she can take care of herself." Luke replied optimistically, although feeling very scared for the girl he felt was his second daughter.

Nikolas shook his head, as he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and turned it on. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he read the message on his cell.

"Fifteen missed calls? All from Lucky, and yet no voice mail? Guys here, check your messages." Nikolas said, tossing Luke's and Jason's cells to them.

"Twenty missed calls here." Luke said.

"Fifteen here," Jason said.

"Any voice mails?" Nikolas asked, while he got the shaking of heads in response. His eyes immediately darted to the hotel phone, where a tiny red light was blinking.

He slowly walked over to the phone, and putting it on speaker, he hovered over the message button. He closed his eyes tightly, as his finger pressed it.

_"You have 1 new message at 7:31PM"_ The voice replied. "Damn, we just missed the call." Nikolas swore. "Yeah, and we missed all of Lucky's from the time we were on the plane." Luke said.

They felt the message would never get there.

"_GUYS! DON'T YOU ANSWER YOU PHONES ANYMORE?"_ An aggravated, scared Lucky came across the machine. _"Emily's in trouble! Please call me back ASAP and tell me you have her! Please! Nik, you were right about the ticket seller...God, please, hell have Emily be the one to call me back as soon as you get in, and make sure her captor suffers for it."_ "_Lucky, calm down, please. Just stay calm and tell them what they need to hear."_ They heard Liz's scared voice in the background. "_Okay...guys the ticket seller, and the most likely of candidates for Em's captor...its Tom Baker. He's escaped...Please just find them, and make sure Emily's safe..._" Lucky replied as he hung up.

To be in the same room with Luke Spencer, Jason Morgan, and Nikolas Cassadine after they heard Lucky's message, would be the most intimidating few moments ever.

**_(Author's Notes- We _****_hope that this long chapteris acceptable for our long absence of not updating! Please Review & let us know what you think! -E.B.F.R. and Cleopatra1.)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_(Author's Notes- Hey Everyone! Sorry we took so long with this next chapter. Just so you know, Nikolas and Jason may seem a bit out of character in this chapter. We hope you don't mind, and hope you enjoy reading! Please Review when you're done! –E.B.F.R. & Cleopatra1)_**

**Port Charles, Harborview Towers** -

With Liz by his side, Lucky walked up to the silent bodyguard on watch. Johnny knew them fairly well from Emily, and occasionally saw them around. He had to admit, he had a fondness for the four teens that were generally never seen too far apart.

He was already concerned for Emily after overhearing of her abduction a few days ago, and the worry in Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber's eyes didn't help his worry any. Without question, Johnny knocked on his employer's door.

After hearing permission to enter, Johnny quietly announced the duo's arrival.

Nodding their heads in thanks, Lucky and Liz tentatively made their way into Sonny Corinthos' penthouse. Sonny wasn't generally surprised to see Lucky and Liz, almost as if it was eventually expected, perhaps more than once.

"Hey you two, hear any more news on Emily?" Sonny asked.

"No, but we've got some other news and it's not any better," Lucky said with a sigh.

"Elizabeth? You okay? You look a little green. Come to think of it, so do you Lucky. You look like you've just seen a ghost. What's going on?" Sonny's eyes narrowed in suspicion to their color and their further strange behavior.

"Well...When Nikolas got the tickets to the Alcatraz Halloween Ball, being held right now, he said that the guy he was too suspicious, was hiding something. To Nik, it sounded like the ticket seller, with an impossible name to pronounce by the way, had one of those voice devices to disguise his voice..." Liz spoke unevenly.

"Long story short, Liz and I found this website. It scrambles up your name as well as adds letters. It also does the opposite for already foreign names." Lucky continued, fast forwarding the story to the important information.

At Sonny's questioning look, Lucky clarified. "I tried it out with my own name, and trust me; you'd be amazed and scared at the results."

"So...we decided to enter the name of Nik's ticket contact..." Liz couldn't continue as she placed her face in her hands while Lucky wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sonny indicated for them to sit down in order to try and keep Liz a bit calmer. He had not before because their conversation went straight to the point.

"What did you find?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Sonny, we found out Tom Baker escaped from jail. We don't know when or how, and I highly doubt the PCPD will give us answers of any kind, most likely claiming that we're the ones who are wrong and seeing things that aren't there. So, I'm not going to call them anytime soon. I've been calling my dad's, Jason's, and Nik's cell phones since I found out, but they haven't answered, probably at the masquerade. Which is good, I mean so they can find Em and bring her home safe, but anyway I finally left a voice mail on their hotel answering machine. Now, the only thing we can do is pray they have her and she's okay." Lucky explained, rambling slightly due to his overwhelming worry and loss of security.

"Don't worry Lucky. If Tom does indeed have her, which unfortunately at the moment it looks to be, we **_will_** find her. We'll get her back, and we'll keep her safe after that, Liz that goes for you as well. Would you like for me to put Francis on the job to look out for you?" Sonny asked, deciding quickly.

"Thanks Sonny. That'd be great. And even if I said no, I know you'd be watching out for me anyway." Liz replied with a smile.

Then while Lucky continued to look around Sonny's place, something hit him. "Hey, didn't you say the other day that there was a new guy in town? Andrews I think you said his name was? You said you had your guys looking into it right? Did they find any new information?" Lucky asked hopefully, knowing Sonny wouldn't say much for their safety anyway.

"As a matter of fact, we do have some new information on the guy. I was just about to call Jason with it, but since he's not answering his phone right now, it's not something to leave on a voicemail. I'll tell him whenever he calls back." Sonny replied.

"Do we have that much time?" Elizabeth wondered aloud, her voice continuing to waver in fear for one of her best friends and only girlfriend. Soon, Elizabeth and Lucky had left, after having made sure Francis was told of his new orders.

Meanwhile, the boys were thinking along the same lines, Lucky's message still echoing in their minds.

_"GUYS! DON'T YOU ANSWER YOU PHONES ANYMORE?" An aggravated, scared Lucky came across the machine. "Emily's in trouble! Please call me back ASAP and tell me you have her! Please! Nik, you were right about the ticket seller...God, please, hell have Emily be the one to call me back as soon as you get in, and make sure her captor suffers for it." "Lucky, calm down, please. Just stay calm and tell them what they need to hear." They heard Liz's scared voice in the background. "Okay...guys the ticket seller, and the most likely of candidates for Em's captor...its Tom Baker. He's escaped...Please just find them, and make sure Emily's safe..."_

That was what Lucky had said after hanging up, and a little of Elizabeth's input. It didn't seem real to them, much less to Elizabeth and Lucky back in Port Charles.

"I don't see how this can be possible." Nikolas commented, almost in a whisper, his face expressing shock.

"I can. With those guardian idiots that 'watch' those criminals…'High Security' my rear..." Luke shook his head.

"Not helping Luke." Jason insisted.

"Luke, you're the detective here. Say something that would help Emily's case, anything. **_Please_**!" Nikolas asked suddenly, overcome with fear he could no longer control. Both Jase and Luke were shocked at the fear in the young man's voice, assuming never hearing him so scared before.

"Um…" Luke paused looking for something. "Sorry I seem to have run out of things to say that would lighten our moods or rejuvenate our hope, even a small riddle in the slightest of ways."

"Wonderful," Jason stated flatly.

"Hey," Luke remarked. "You try to be expected to make jokes all the time. You run out of material, Hercules."

"No one is expecting you to..." Nik started to say sensing the tension between them peaking, and an inevitable argument to come, but was cut off with Jason's response.

"Didn't run of material if you could come up with that idiot," Jason reputed.

"Come on guys," Nik insisted, seeing their tempers flare and their annoyance grow for each other's company. "We don't need to start getting on each other's nerves."

"Tell that to the clown over there." Jason answered.

"Does it look like I have a big red ball on my nose?" Luke asked, insulted.

"Give it time Luke! It's probably in your bag and you just haven't put it on yet." Jason assumed.

Deeply annoyed, Luke glared at Jason. "Yes well," Luke started to say before Nikolas interrupted him.

"Are you hearing a **WORD** that I'm saying?" Nikolas asked them. As he got their attention, he exclaimed "Thank you!" before continuing. "Like I said, go to your separate corners, take a walk, and get an hour's sleep, anything so we can back on track. We need to focus on Emily! Your sister, your son's best friend, my best friend, you remember her right?"

"Speak, boy, speak." Luke insisted sleepily.

With a glare Luke's way, Nikolas went on. "Like I said, Emily was kidnapped again tonight due to unfortunate circumstances." He refrained from looking to Jason accusingly. It wasn't really his fault they'd been spotted and she got away. "Now, should we be fighting each other or the dictator that is keeping her captive, which I note is a rapist and blackmailer?"

"We don't know that for sure." Jason said, not wanting to think the worst. He still had hope that there would be another lead. In this business though, Jason had learned not to take coincidences too far.

"Jason! You **heard** what Lucky said, just as Luke and I did! It's TOM, he HAS her! He's the one I spoke to-" Nik started, getting himself worked up.

"Jase's right Nikolas. It doesn't _necessarily_ mean that he is indeed her captor." Luke spoke up. "It could be all a coincidence and its best to base assumptions on facts, not feelings. We don't even know when Tom escaped, maybe it was after Emily was taken, therefore he is given an alibi and we are back to the start."

Nikolas's feelings escaped Luke and Jason's logic. "How could he not Luke! Come on! I know him better than the two of you! Think about it! Why would he kidnap Em, and God forbid not Liz, myself or Lucky? Huh? Why?"

"He wants revenge. So what, you want revenge yourself now. Em unfortunately and probably was the easiest target to obtain at the time. No one was around her, and you, Lucky, and Liz were together. He wants revenge on all of you." Jason said, not getting Nik's point. "And the best way to do that is separate you three, divide and conquer is a pretty common strategy."

"No Jason! You're wrong." Nikolas decided. "Liz was out in the hallway, waiting for Lucky and I to get back from…..teaching Juan a lesson. Liz was surrounded by people, anyone would probably have seen her be kidnapped in plain sight. They would have seen _something_. So yes, Liz was alone, but with many people around her. Em wasn't. She had no one but herself to depend on, and aside from being by her, yes Tom wants revenge."

"Not necessarily, a crowd could mean it would be easier to kidnap Liz with the loud noises and distracted people." Jason suggested.

With two blank looks of cluelessness, Nikolas eerily walks to the bed, took a pillow and hurled it against the wall, between the two men.

"**_TOM_** TOOK HER! IT WAS **EMILY'S** TESTIMONY THAT PUT HIM BEHIND BARS IN THE FIRST PLACE! ITS THE **_ONLY_** LOGICAL CONCLUSION!" Nikolas yelled.

Jason visibly shook his head," I'm leaving. I have to call Sonny anyway." Jason said as he grumbled away to the other room, highly doubting any sleep would come tonight or for many nights after that. Nikolas and Luke were sharing a double room and Jason was in the other attached room, a single.

Luke watched as Nikolas' mouth hung open agape. Nik's eyes narrowed incredulously. "How could he just say that and walk out?"

"He's Jason. 'Nuff said." Luke replied.

Soon Luke watched as Nikolas walked to the window in thought, well over his tantrum.

"We'll get her back Nikolas. We will." Luke said, dropping any humor whatsoever. Even he knew now wasn't a time to joke. He knew in his heart how serious this was. He wanted Emily to be safe and sound just as much as everyone else.

"When?" Nikolas asked impatiently. "How long does she really have? I mean I, we, was so close. What if-" He continued, clearly distressed.

"Hey now, don't go and asking 'what if?' It won't get you anywhere. Look, why don't you go take a load off your shoulders, take a shower, de-stress." Luke suggested.

"Thanks Luke." Nikolas replied with a nod of his head, as Luke patted him on the shoulder as he walked by.

Making sure he first heard the shower faucet and Jason on phone with Sonny, Luke decided to use one of his favorite reinforcements:

His Secret Weapon...

Taking out his cell phone, his conversation was quite brief:

"Hey, how you been doing? Busy? Bored? Both?...Well great, being it's the latter, have I got something for you. A good friend of mine's been kidnapped. We're in San Francisco, California right now, looking for leads, where are you?...Really, great, be ready in a moments notice. I'll stay in touch."

**Sonny's Penthouse** -

Sitting on his desk and opening a drawer, Sonny drew out a file. It was too thin, all about this possible new threat, everything Jason needed to know. However, there were still many blanks and questions on the guy. The research therefore continued.

He was just making notes as to the information needed as the phone rang. "Corinthos here." Sonny replied.

"You called?" The voice on the other line asked, Sonny immediately identifying it, Jason.

"Yeah, I did. Our guys found out more about Andrews, but tell me first, did you get Emily back as Lucky, Liz, and I hope?" Sonny asked.

A long silence fell before Jason sighed, obviously the sign of bad news. "No, we didn't. We identified her of course and her captor but after a lady pulled off my mask he recognized me, grabbed Emily and got away as a blackout followed." Jason told him, guilt heavy.

"I see." Sonny said, not sure what else to say, "But it all seems planned, the escape I mean."

"I know. We are going to go back to the prison tomorrow and check everything out again, try to find some clues as to where to go from here." Jason replied.

"Good idea," Sonny agreed with the same line of thinking. Pulling it out and opening the file to the first page, he cleared his throat. "Right now, that information on Andrews or actually Gregory Philip Andrews III is his full name."

"The 'Third?' Jason had to ask.

"Yeah, he has a suffix on his name." Sonny confirmed.

"Guess Stan is going to have to pay extra attention then, we don't want to get the wrong Andrews. Is there anything on his deceased or living family?" Jason murmured.

"Well, whether or not he had children or brothers or sisters are not known yet but it does seem likely he was married at sometime. Stan found what he thought was a marriage certificate but he is still trying to confirm its legality." Sonny reported.

"In that case, divorce is likely." Jason assumed. "Has he been arrested, charged, anything about a criminal record beyond what we know?"

"He has been arrested numerous times, but only charged once. Spent some jail time but is now out. The exact charge or length still unknown," Sonny told Jason.

"No offenses Sonny but you are not giving me a lot to work with," Jason commented, not being able to help the bitterness coming through, especially after tonight. His cynicism was at its worst.

"I know and I'm sorry for that but this guy is slicker than I thought. I can tell you right now that I have men watching his business. There are secret meetings and transportations at night, so he might be smuggling in drugs, hoping not to get caught. Actually seeing if people are selling is an entirely different story. The distribution is too massive to really track down." Sonny explained.

"It certainly sounds suspicious; can you at least tell me what this guy looks like? If I have to watch out for him sometime in the future," Jason requested.

Sonny winced at the disappointment that he would give. "Sorry, Jason, none of my guys can get a lock on the guy; haven't seen him in the flesh yet, trying to keep a low profile no doubt."

"Fine," Jason said, "call me when you get something useful." He snapped and closed his cell phone.

In California, there was chaos and accusations and intense emotion but a whole new chaos was forming back at the Quartermaine mansion.

**Quartermaine Mansion** -

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed, raising his hand in the air with an air of power. "Dangnabbit it's been what? Five days and we haven't heard from _anyone_! I promised only one day so now I'm calling the police!" Edward bellowed to all the family in the living room which consisted of his son and daughter-in-law, as well as his grandson Ned.

"Edward, no! We will wait to hear from Jason or AJ, or whoever that calls in with an update." Lila commanded of her husband, as she was the ever-patient one.

"Edward, please. Let's just wait a little longer." Monica pleaded, both mentally and physically exhausted. Drinking some coffee slowly she thought of over the last few days. She was running out of excuses, for the hospital and the high school considering only Bobbie knew of it.

Everyone jumped when the shrill of the phone rang. Glancing over at it for a long second, Edward, heading over there anyway, picked it up. "Hello?" After whispering it was AJ, the family was both disappointed and happy. "Do you have Emily?...Hmm, I see...oh...okay. Keep looking...Goodbye."

"Well?" Monica asked hopefully, Alan went to hold her hand for comfort if it was otherwise, as his gut suspected.

Edward shook his head somberly, becoming serious instead of belligerent. "AJ said that they found her last night and saw her first hand, that there is no physical injuries, but when they were about to make their move to get her, the lights went out and she and her captor got away." Edward explained

Crying softly Monica took a tissue from her husband and wiped her eyes. "They have to find her!" Monica solidly said, muffled somewhat with the tissue. Sighing, she continued "I guess we have to wait just a little longer then, for the right time for AJ, Jason, and the others to bring her home." Monica was understandably and understatedly disappointed.

"How much longer do you want to wait Monica? Does Emily even have that much time?" Alan bitterly replied. Unable to cope with what he was saying, Monica burst out crying again and he immediately felt guilty for voicing his thoughts.

"Alan, please you're not helping any of us, speaking like that right now. The last thing we need to lose is hope" Ned quietly insisted.

"You got any better ideas Ned? Because for one I am not going to sit here any longer, while you and Emily wait for her 'heroes.'" Alan spat.

"I like your thinking son, now excuse me while I call the police." Edward said regally and walked toward the phone. Hand on the phone, Ned argued against this action.

"Grandfather, don't. You don't know what you are doing." Ned insisted desperately.

"Oh, but I do…" Edward said as another voice forcefully entered the conversation, strictly prohibited from non-family.

"Where is Emily?" The voice demanded to know. Everyone turned to see Juan Santiago pushing his way through the doorway.

"Excuse me, but Juan Santiago is here." Reginald the Butler said as he came in, unable to announce his presence and the family's privacy before the young man boosted through uninvited.

"Any news on Em?" Juan asked again trying to be calm, act as if he actually cared. He was the boyfriend after all; well to them anyway. Juan gave no indication whatsoever that he had heard from Emily. Nor was he going to. To the Q's, he was Emily's boyfriend, whether they liked it or not. In their minds if she hadn't broken up with him by now, hopefully she would soon for his actions.

Had Edward, but especially Alan not been hell bent on thinking up ways Jason would get Emily killed rather than saving her, Alan would have wrapped his hands around Juan's neck for cheating on his daughter. But there was a time and place for that another day, so they just glared with hatred at the teenage boy.

During Juan's forceful entry, a lone figure snuck in past the foyer and quietly up the stairs as the family screamed and yelled at each other, which wasn't new but unusually chaotic.

"No." Alan told Juan coldly.

Sniffling, Monica explained. "AJ, Jason, Luke, and Nikolas spotted her last night, and were about to get her, but she disappeared again." Monica sadly replied.

"Figures." Juan muttered.

"Meaning?" Ned rudely replied for clarification.

"Meaning, that whenever Emily's around Jason, or especially Nikolas, heck when she's with any of her friends she's always caught up in trouble! Always! I have to drag her out of it each and every time." Juan complained

Ned challenged this view. "Name one instance." Juan however stayed quiet, not finding one real example. "I rest my case." He concluded.

"As unusual as it is, I agree with Juan's point here. He has caused a lot of trouble when he first came to town and started seeing Emily, but Jason however has also led her into trouble time and time again." Alan said, for once agreeing with Juan, a most unfortunate circumstance.

"I suggest giving Mac Scorpio a call, have him come over." Juan suggested.

"Exactly my thoughts, and exactly what I was about to do." Picking up the phone again as the dial tone echoed in the room.

"Wait! Alan, Edward, what has the Commissioner done for us? Nothing! The PCPD never found Emily when Zander kidnapped her. Jason and Lucky did." Ned said, for he felt it was their last and only chance. The police had a knack for screwing up and making things worse.

"If it wasn't for Jason, _Ned_, Emily wouldn't have been involved with Smith kidnapping her, nor would she be in this situation in the first place!" Alan said angry.

"Actually to clarify, it was the teen _in front_ _of you_ who I can attribute to Zander kidnapping Emily, not her friends, not Jason." Ned said

"Look Alan, you can't just assume to think that everything is Jason's fault. He isn't perfect, far from it but I can tell you that there is a possibility that this entire thing is out of his control." Ned argued back.

With the family at odds, loudly arguing, Juan took the opportunity to slip out the patio doors with not a soul noticing. He wasn't going to get any answers here.

**Emily's Room** –

Closing the door to Emily's room quietly, Elizabeth did a quick overview of her friend's room. As always it was clean and organized, that was Emily after all. Biting her lip nervously as she considered where to start her search first and to keep from crying, she looked for something that could help Emily. Skimming her room for _anything_ that might help the guys find her, Liz began to search.

Moving a few pillows briefly, only to place them back in their original spots, Liz felt a bit guilty snooping around her best friend's bedroom. However, she, Emily and everyone was desperate. Their worst enemy supposedly had their best friend, it had yet to be proven, and no one knew their status. She needed Emily to be okay, to see her again...and if needed for it, would be there every step of the way if her worst-case scenario (that was next to death) happened.

Shaking the dreadful thought out of her head, Liz continued to search. Looking in drawers and moving papers Liz found nothing. Despaired, Liz sat down on the bench right under Emily's window. Resting her head on the wall behind her, Liz raked her brain for possible places where Emily could keep things.

"Come on Liz, you're a girl. Where do you keep your personal items when you don't want someone finding them?" Liz said aloud. With her feet hanging down over the edge of the seat, she jumped as she heard the increased yelling from downstairs. As Liz's feet came up instinctively her heels clipped the edge of the seat, lifting it up briefly, before it slammed back down. Curious, as she herself didn't know that Em's bench was another storage space, Liz lifted it open.

"Hey, look!" Elizabeth stated, as she found a book, Emily's diary she truly believed. She knew Em had one, and knew she wrote in it often but as her own, had no idea where it had been. Glancing at the last few pages, for the most recent entries Liz's face became red with anger at what she did read.

"I have to get this to Lucky now." Liz said as she managed to slip out of the mansion quickly. Running down the lawns, she stopped at the gates and pulled them open, pulling her through.

Rummaging through her purse, she took out her cell phone and used speed dial until the person on the other end answered. "Lucky, I found something that could be of use."

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "Come to the boxcar then, I'm here with my laptop." He invited her.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can." Elizabeth told him.

When she arrived, they got straight to work. "Here, look at this." Elizabeth instructed him as she opened a page.

"Um, Elizabeth, this is Em's diary, I know we are desperate but this is a huge invasion of privacy." Lucky commented uncomfortably.

"Well I for one would like to tell Emily that when she's home, may I mention ALIVE and furthermore she can scream at us then!" Liz hit him on top of his head.

"Okay, okay…." Lucky muttered, reading the page Liz insisted he did. He dropped it in shock, unable to speak of its contents.

The book fell to the ground and the wind blew inside the car to turn the pages back to its original passage that read…


	12. Chapter 11

_**(Author's Notes – Hey guys! We're back with another chapter. We hope you like it. Please Read & Review! –E.B.F.R. & Cleopatra1)**_

**Chapter #11** –

**Phoenix AZ** –

In the limousine, Emily had bit her lip, holding back her tears, watching the prison and the party disappears from view. Letting her thoughts go, she was both relieved and scared to see someone she knew. It wasn't a huge surprise to see Jason, she knew even though he hated parties he would go for her. It was the choice of costume which surprised her.

She could also have sworn that the detective he hung around with was Luke, and a part of her would have liked to think one of those waiters was AJ, but she couldn't be sure. For one thing why would AJ and Jason work together? Moreover, why would AJ act as a waiter if he could go for just a guest? It didn't make any sense, she didn't have time to figure it out either, nor was she sure she wanted to.

Nikolas, on the other hand was a god send as she frowned deeply. '_I should have just gone with Nik when I had the chance. I can't believe he found me either, but at least I know they're okay…I hope._' Emily thought. Not being able to fight it any longer, she risked a glance towards her captor and quickly looked away. She could have sworn that was a death glare from him. He was not happy, and she knew it. She sensed the barely contained anger, with tension between so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Pushed back into her room roughly, she backed into a dark corner following her momentum, as she heard the footsteps become distant, the door slam, and the footsteps fading. She had no clue of where she was, nor did she have the time to figure it out. Soon, she heard the footsteps approach from the other side of the door and she stayed stiffly in place. '_He must have forgotten something_...' She scoffed quietly to herself after that initial thought. '_Yeah, he forgot to yell at you like there was no tomorrow – poor choice of words_...' Em thought, frightened at the prospect.

The door opened with a loud, slow squeak, and blinding light. Em squinted her eyes from the brightness, and realized that the place hadn't been well kept considering the door hinges needed oil desperately. She shuttered when it came to what else might be crawling in the room with her.

The foreboding shadow finally cast over her, and although she couldn't see his face, something about that gave her a slight sense of comfort: she couldn't see the anger written all over his face. Though she knew it was there nonetheless

"That was slick, very sneaky. You thought you could get away with this? Get away from me? What made you think you could trick me?" Her captor said in a low growl.

"Wait, how do you know it was me-" Emily argued.

"Who else could it be? You were the only one who knew of my plans!" The man shouted.

"No…no…Jason Morgan is my brother. He has many contacts…he could, does find things out…" Emily said, praying that would be enough and that he couldn't tell how nervous she was. That was the first sign of guilt despite her obvious stuttering.

He said nothing, and being in the dark, she wasn't convinced he had yet left, but heard his deep breathing. Maybe he was considering her option after all. "I'll be back…" Her captor replied roughly, leaving her alone once more with the sound of the slamming door.**  
**

**Port Charles** –

(When we last left you…..

"Here, look at this." Elizabeth instructed him as she opened a page.

"Um, Elizabeth, this is Em's diary, I know we are desperate but this is a huge invasion of privacy." Lucky commented uncomfortably.

"Well I for one would like to tell Emily that when she's home, may I mention ALIVE and furthermore she can scream at us then!" Liz hit him on top of his head.

"Okay, okay…." Lucky muttered, reading the page Liz insisted he did. He dropped it in shock, unable to speak of its contents.

The book fell to the ground and the wind blew inside the car to turn the pages back to its original passage that read…)

_The Quartermaines are arguing again, not that that is a huge surprise. At least it's not about Juan again. It's about money this time. I have long since tuned it out though; it started during dinner time however, so I had to get into the conversation. It was a bunch of Blah…if I'm going to be able to get any scholarships, what college I should go to, of course something suitable for a Quartermaine. First money itself and then college. Money before college? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Especially coming from millionaires! It's supposed to be about where you fit in and where you are happy, but my oh-so 'loving' parents are making it a huge joke._

_That's the least of my worries I fear. I'm sure my friends and family would be telling me "I told you so." Well, I guess my friends would at least not say it out loud, but the Q's are a whole different story. I however didn't want to believe anyone; I actually wanted to believe something good was in Juan. I have however; found out that there is not one good thing I can say about him. _

_I don't know what to do about him. The pressure won't stop, and it's becoming too much…Maybe if I just say yes, and agree he'll back off…But, no, I know his thinking, and cant say yes, he wouldn't back off at all, instead he'd come to expect it. I'm not **ready** and that's that, but since he's not taking the message I will have to end it despite my lack of courage. This is so difficult! To think I was convinced I loved Juan! I obviously have no clue or even the slightest concept as to what love is because it wasn't what I thought I had with Juan, and it isn't sleeping with him just so he will back off. _

_I can't believe I fell for his charm, which is so artificial. Perhaps I was too naïve, I mean, I did temporarily fall for Nikolas too. Good thing though is his charm has no effect on me anymore. He is there to comfort and protect me when needed, I really can't ask for more, nor do I want more. We will never be more than friends and I'm perfectly content with that, perhaps more relieved. The last thing I need is to get in that family. The Q's are well enough._

_Still that doesn't help my situation any. There is that an idea of breaking up in a public place, with people watching, but while that would be safe, it'd be humiliating. Something tells me that the safety issue is more important. 'Course, I could ask my friends to be there, Lucky would get up the second Juan walked in the door. Liz could be a good witness if it gets out of hand._

_Then again, there is that scenario of do it over the telephone or in a letter, which may seem cowardly but I will consider it. No doubt, Juan will not be happy despite his lost interest in me, but at least I'd be somewhere other than around him. Again, maybe I should be somewhere he doesn't expect to find me, but little good would that do. I'd have to face him in school anyway._

_So, either scenario wouldn't really work. Juan wouldn't believe the person if I told someone else to do it either_. _Talk about your mess, here I am scared of my own boyfriend that I cant even break up with him to get out of the whole frightening affair. Affair…no that doesn't quite sound right. Still, to think I thought it meant something. Despite it all, I have to do it soon. He's coming to rehearsal tonight. I don't have the courage to tell him that I really don't want him there…Just thinking about it makes me want to cry._

_Everything can wait for an hour though, even tonight. This whole problem has given me a headache, so I will let it be for now, take a brief nap, then get ready to go to school for another dress rehearsal._

All Lucky saw was red as his now dark blue eyes became slits. Calmly closing the book, Lucky took a deep breath. "I am going to find that creep, wrap my hands around his scrawny neck, and squeeze until he turns blue."

"Lucky…" Liz was at a loss for words but agreeing with him at every point.

"You disagree?" Lucky asked pointedly.

"Trust me Lucky; you'll be right next to me, maybe even behind me when we find him. There's going to be a nice sized line behind us to throttle Juan. However, I really don't think you, me, NIk, Luke, Jase, and especially Em would want to hear that you're being charged with first degree murder while she's still gone." Elizabeth convinced him.

"Do you have any suggestions then?" Lucky inquired.

"Yeah, tell Sonny, exactly what we have been doing since the search begun. I know, it won't be as much fun as doing it ourselves but at least when Emily returns he will be out of her hair." Elizabeth replied.

"Fine, but if that doesn't work I call first dibs." Lucky reluctantly agreed.

"You aren't going to be the only one to say that." Liz laughed as they got up to head to their next destination.

When they arrived, they were shown in and explained their discovery.

"…So if you could have a word with Juan he shouldn't cause any more trouble or stress for Emily especially when she gets back." Elizabeth replied, finishing her explanation.

Sonny looked at the two kids and nodded his head in understanding. He sensed something along the lines of their suspicions was happening with the way Emily always avoided the boyfriend subject. "Can I keep the diary for now, unless you think it can be useful other ways?" He asked of them.

Elizabeth was uncomfortable with the idea of leaving it within his possession but knew if anything was to be done, she'd have to give it up. Nodding, she took it out of her bag and handed it to Sonny.

Taking it, he opened it up to the specific entry and quickly ran through it. Nodding when he finished, he looked to them. He had a cool exterior they knew, so any anger towards Juan's part was disguised. "I'll take care of it." He promised them, as he stood up and placed Emily's diary in his desk for now.

After a courteous "thanks", they left.

**California** –

None of the three men in the hotel room slept well and neither had AJ who had taken a room for the night at the same hotel. They were all worried sick about Emily, and forced themselves not to think about what could be happening to her at that very moment, and all the minutes she had spent with her captor since she got kidnapped.

Once joined by AJ early the next morning, the four men simply stared at each other, in their own little worlds, all trying to figure out a plan to get Emily back among the ever present worry in everyone's eyes. Nikolas and Jason had a feeling Luke knew something they didn't, but wasn't about to push him, Luke obviously would tell them of it when the time was opportune. Not quite about Emily, but just something.

Then, out of the blue, breaking the silence, AJ said "We should go back to the prison."

The three men looked to AJ. Jason catching AJ's line of thought elaborated "Yeah, back to the scene of the crime and the last place we saw Emily."

Soon, they all ventured their way back to the port, back to the prison, all in solemn silence.

Meanwhile, over at Alcatraz Island, Zander, who had snuck into the party, last night, saw the exchange between Nikolas and who he assumed was Emily. The girl in the mask and white dress had the same height in heels, body build, and coloring of hair. After all, he kidnapped her, he would know. Feeling a slight twinge at the fact that it wasn't him who spoke to her, he pushed it aside and continued to inspect and search the area for any other type of clue. He wasn't going to give up though Emily helped him, now he was going to return the favor.

Frustrated at the moment however, Zander went outside and leaned against the old building. With his arms folded, his ankles crossed, and his face and body shielded from the wind by his hat and jacket, he sighed. It was cold, but he didn't care. It was then he realized he was looking in the wrong place as he remembered last night. It was also then he realized, he wasn't alone, as he looked up into the faces of Emily's brothers, one of her best friends, and Luke Spencer. '_Uh oh._' he thought- none of them looked happy.

"Okay, look. I **_know_** what you're going to say, but I can–"

"I think it's about time you go home, Smith." Jason said with a growl. The last thing he needed was another criminal around making mischief.

"I don't normally agree with Jason, but he's right Zander. Go home. We don't need to baby-sit you while we're trying to find Emily." Nikolas replied coolly.

Zander glowered at that insult but knew if he disagreed it would not help Emily. "I know that Nikolas. Look, I think we're–"

"We're not doing anything Zander. You are going on the next flight _back_ to Port Charles." Jason said in a threatening manner.

"_Relax_ Jason. Maybe the kid can help. We can always use an extra pair of eyes. Besides, we know he's not going to kidnap her again. If he's going to take her anywhere, he's going to take her home." Luke said, not wanting to start another fight. Considering Jason was easily angered these days it wasn't easy.

"We don't _need_ him." Jason said as he took a quick glance at Nikolas and walked into the prison. With an annoyed glare, Nikolas followed.

Swearing softly, Zander ran his hand through his hair.

Luke looked on with some sympathy. With a hand on Zander's shoulder, AJ looked at the kid who kidnapped his sister merely a month ago. Although not having a lot of confidence in the kid, every opinion mattered somehow in the search for his sister and in a way he thought Smith had a thing for a sister. Not the best thing in the world all things considered but Luke was right, they could always use another pair of eyes, and if it helped finding his sister, then…well he was all for it. 'I just hope this is a good idea.' AJ quickly thought. With a twitch of his face, he looked Zander straight in the eye. "What do you think we need to do?"

"Well–"

"If I came all the way from Colorado to find the three of you trying to search for this girl, then I'd say we're in a big trouble here." A feminine voice said out of no where. A slender brown haired, brown eyed woman then emerged from the shadows.

"Where'd you come from?" Zander asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you weren't here a minute ago." AJ said just as baffled.

"She was on the boat right behind us." Luke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys, what's up?" Nikolas asked suddenly, as he and Jason returned and saw the newly arrived guest.

After realizing they needed help searching inside and seeing those he left outside with some new girl, Jase wanted to get back to work and start the search as fast as possible. Ignoring Zander completely, Jase sighed. "Look you two; this is no time to be talking to tourists. I'm sorry miss, but–"

"Hey now, watch it Mr….Mr. Macho! She's a friend of mine." Luke said, defensively.

"Luke, we really don't have time–"Jason argued.

"I'm the one who _called and asked her_ to be here." Luke said firmly before continuing with the introductions.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a cousin of mine and Lucky's; very distant, and maybe a few times removed but family nonetheless. Zander, Jason, Nikolas, and AJ, I'd like you to meet Samantha McCall."


	13. Chapter 12

_**(Author's Note- Hey everyone! We're back. Sorry for the delay in getting new chaps posted. Here's the next installment. Please Review, and be sure to read the A/N at the bottom. Thanks!! -Cleopatra1 & E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #12** -

"You're cousin? Luke...Not to be mean, but why did you call her here?" Nikolas asked, quite perplexed.

"Well Princy-" At Nikolas' look, Luke cleared his throat. "Sorry, as I was saying, I brought her here to examine the jewelry. And hey if she has some other use, one more point for the home team!"

"Aren't we the away team?" Zander mentioned, but seeing that it was of no reference to the situation, it was overlooked and forgotten.

"What are you talking about Spencer?" Jason asked. He certainly did not know this rather new Spencer, though she was a girl, so she would probably know more about jewelry. Still, he doubted her abilities.

"Samantha…" Luke said, indicating her to take the lead.

"Believe it or not, I'm a jewelry expert. I can identify almost anything, be it karat count, how much its worth now, maybe how much its worth in a few years…" Sam paused, sensing that the guys got her point.

"Uh guys, I'd hate to interrupt this small argument we are having but we have a problem." AJ spoke up, looking around the prison corner, seeing something that needed their attention at the moment.

"Now what?" Jason replied, clearly angry at yet another obstacle in finding his sister. There were far too many as it was.

"Cops. We should hide unless we want to get arrested for trespassing." AJ replied. Everyone looked around the corner too and grimaced, hurrying to hide against the wall. They would have to move, but first it was necessary to assess the situation.

"They're probably just here because of last night." Luke said. Sam glanced his way, wanting some clarification at just what happened. She sure wasn't there, though understood at this point it had to do with Lucky's best friend Emily.

"Um, well, to make a long story short, our friend and their little sister", Luke made a few notions toward AJ and Jason, "got kidnapped, and was brought here temporarily. We saw her, spoke to her, but then our cover was accidentally blown and her psychopathic captor (named Tom) escaped with her again." Luke quickly explained, though saw Sam might be in a position to ask more questions later. That is if they weren't in jail.

"Psychopathic, deranged, dangerous, and a sadist." Nikolas mumbled. "AJ, I don't think they're here to pick up trespassers." He (Nikolas) added, as the crew saw the police come out with a body bag. That did not bode well for them and quite possibly with Emily.

"Woah, who died?" AJ asked, but in a hushed sound as they continued to focus on the body bag. The police placed it in helicopter.

"I think we all want to know, but right now we really need to get going. Like now." Jason told them, again in hushed tones. Each of them knew the police were going to start looking for evidence soon.

"We should try to blend in with the tourists. Make ourselves look more natural." Sam suggested and the men agreed. They quickly made their way toward the tourist crowd, with Sam falling a little bit short.

She stopped short when she saw something shining in the grass near the walk. She looked around and bent down to supposedly tie her shoelace. She let her hand wander into the grass and grabbed the cool object. As she placed it in her pocket, a police officer came up to her.

"Uh, miss, I believe your boat is leaving soon." The man replied awkwardly, motioning to the boat and the crowd that was loading onto it.

"Oh right, of course. Thank you, I really must be going!" She responded graciously and ran toward the crowd. The men were waiting for her, giving her expectant looks. They knew there was a reason for her pause.

They all waited until they got on the boat to talk, talking near a place where there was not many people and that allowed some privacy. She took the jewelry, a necklace out of her pocket and showed it to the guys. "I found this on the way to the dock." She said.

Nikolas's eyes widened. "That was the necklace Emily was wearing last night."

Sam handed the necklace to Luke, who studied it. "The clasp is broken. Emily must have snatched it off as a clue, or hoped it would help us at the very least." Luke explained, showing the broken clasp for all to see.

"Emily is still fighting back and against Tom at least in inconspicuous ways." AJ replied, amazed. He knew she was a fighter at heart but worried that Tom would gladly take that away from her. He hadn't...yet. '_Don't think like that AJ, this is Emily. She's strong, she'll fight tooth and nail to protect those she loves...Damn!! What about herself? Emily, please protect yourself too. We're coming for you. Just hold on._' There was still time left, not much but every second counted in these next few days.

"She's really counting on being found." Zander noted.

"Then we can't let her down." Jason observed, feeling strongly. That was the plan previously, of course, but now they only had more resolve. Emily was trying so hard to remain strong, so they had to try just as hard, if not more to find her before her fight left her.

"No, we can't. First things first, we cannot let the police question us. We have to somehow make it seem like we were never here." Luke explained.

"He took our names on the register, we could erase our names. I think he used a pencil actually." AJ thought back to when they first got on the morning boat.

"Right, he did use a pencil. We could easily erase our names because of it." Luke looked back to the boat's captain and noticed his back was turned (because he was steering the boat.) "I'm going to blend into the crowd, I'll be right back."

"Just do it fast. The last thing we need to do is become suspicious characters." Jason replied. Everyone noticed that Luke did not give them the rest of his plan, with good reason as someone was likely to overhear. Luke then blended in, took the register, erased their names, and returned back to the others. Gratefully, due to the sound of the engine, the captain didn't notice a thing.

When they got back to the hotel, the attention went to Zander.

"Okay Zander...since you want to be the all intelligent one, enlighten us. Why are Emily and Tom no longer in California?" Jason asked, extremely frustrated.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch Hercules, let him speak." Luke piped in.

"Because chances are someone shot that guy, whoever he was, obviously. I'm betting that Emily's kidnapper, er Tom as he seems to be named, had something to do with it."

"Are you sure, Zander. How much do we really know?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, I'm sure. And I know we don't have too much but I know you're going to ask Sonny about that dead body anyway Jason. Besides, aside from just getting Emily away from us, why else would he flee the state and not hide somewhere here? Because he's guilty of something else. He's spooked."

"Don't get too confident Zander. He's probably not spooked, but he didn't want us to get Emily back, that we can be 100 percent sure of." Luke replied.

"Still, we know he's guilty of kidnapping Emily, and he _**knows**_ we spotted her. So, he's going to take her out of state like there's no tomorrow."

"And hopefully in his mind, there isn't a tomorrow." Nikolas added. "Or not...God do we even want to know what happens when Tom gets desperate? Especially after being in prison for barely three years?" Nikolas asked, his voice becoming a bit higher pitched due to worrying.

"Nikolas, STOP thinking like that, none of us can afford to think that way right now." Luke demanded.

"JUST EVERYONE TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" Sam shouted, as everyone did in fact listen to her. "Thank you. Look, before I go, you need to know whoever this Tom guy is, obviously has money to burn."

At the looks of confusion at Sam's statement, she continued. "The jewelry that we have (the necklace and bracelet), and the jewelry you guys said your friend had on, (earrings and hair clips) are costly pieces. He spent at least ten thousand dollars or more on those pieces. I will get a final total after I conduct more research but if I am to do that today and during business hours, I need to go, like now." Sam purposely stressed the timing for the sake of this Emily.

"Good luck Sam. Keep in touch." Luke said as everyone bid her farewell.

**Unknown Place in Phoenix, AZ** –

**A Few Hours Later** -

"You said that your brother is dangerous huh? Well guess what baby, so are we. Very dangerous." Her captor spat as he threw a news article at her, (courtesy of the internet which is updated throughout the day) and aimed the flashlight beam to where she could read what the print said.

"Don't call me 'baby' you scumbag!" Emily growled, temporarily getting angry at the term of endearment, that seemed more like an insult from this scum. She flinched as he threatened to strike her. Laughing cruelly at her fear, he indicated with the flashlight beam for her to read what the paper said in front of her.

"_**Ticket Seller Found Dead at Alcatraz, Investigation Pending**_,"

Emily gasped involuntarily. She looked up at her captor, oh what the hell, Tom. But she didn't dare call him by his name. Too afraid she was right, too afraid she was wrong. Emily didn't want to know what would happen if her suspicions were actually confirmed. But she knew somehow there couldn't be anyone else who would be sick enough to do this without provocation. Besides, had it been any of her brother's enemies, they would have shown their faces by now. Plus she was in the photographer's dark room, and she's continued to be in dark places. By her estimation Tom would be her number one suspect. She just hopes Jason and Nikolas know that as well.

Continuing to skim, she couldn't not help but read the following aloud.

"_The man who has yet to be identified by name washed up on the shore of Alcatraz Island Prison. It is reported by San Francisco Police that the man has a bullet would to his head. Initial reports believe it to be a possible suicide_'…Oh my….You did this didn't you?" Emily said in shock.

"What gave you the first clue?" He laughed evilly, as she paled and her eyes went wide with fear. She knew Tom would probably be more dangerous than he was a few years prior. She squeezed her eyes shut praying he wouldn't come near her and just leave.

**Sonny's Penthouse** –

Lucky came to Sonny's to see if anything new has developed. Everyone was a little antsy with possible anticipation. Everyone wanted to know something new, and they all wanted to know sooner rather than later. According to Carly, Sonny was apparently in another room, probably on some business call he didn't want Carly privy to.

"Hey, how's Liz holding up?" Carly asked. Lucky looked up from his seat on the couch, a bit surprised. Carly of all people? Concerned for Liz? Yeah, it was definitely unexpected.

"What? Look I know I don't usually give her a second glance, and yeah, I'll pick a fight with her every chance I get because I hate that she's friends with Jason, but even I know fear when I see it. I know how you all hate that Baker creep and how it all affected you."

"Thanks...Carly. Yeah she's shaken up, but Francis and Johnny (as backup) are guarding her right now at Kelly's."

Lucky leaned back on the couch with frustration. Carly went over to Sonny's wet bar and traced Emily's diary. "Do you mind if I...I mean to see if I can find anything more into why Tom took Emily?"

Lucky made a slight face, but relented. "Yeah...but chances are he took her for revenge. She was the one who had the testimony against him to throw him in the slammer. Normally he'd only use us to get to her, but he apparently (somehow) had a clear chance at the play. Besides, I don't think you'll find much. I'm sure Emily would be aware if someone was stalking her, especially Tom. Besides, Emily would try to protect us all first and probably not write about it in her diary. The last entry in there is the day before Opening Night. " Lucky said grimly, tired and stressed out.

As Carly gently skimmed through the pages, she at first thought they were all Emily's as Lucky has said. Yet she noticed something drastically different. Squinting to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and to her cousin's look of confusion as she kept going back and forth between the front of the diary and the back, Carly couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Carly, be careful! You damage that diary, and my quick and slightly painful death for even reading that, nontheless sharing it, will become very painful and lengthy." Lucky said.

_'1989? That's strange...wait..._' Carly thought to herself.

"Lucky, come here! Look at this!!" Carly exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"Two different handwritings!"  
"What? What are you talking about? Let me see…" Lucky replied, sure she was seeing things. He took the diary from Carly, shocked to see she was right.

As he flipped the pages exactly as Carly had done moments before, his face went ashen. "Oh my..." Lucky trailed off as he sat down on the couch again in shock. He couldn't speak as he read one specific entry in what was labeled 1989. '_Emily couldn't have written this...she'd be only...five years old!_' Lucky shook his head to rid him of his thoughts as he read the entry:

"_I sit here, writing this diary entry on a desk just a few feet away from the bed where Emily sleeps. I wonder if her dreams are peaceful. Though she is so young she faces so many obstacles already. I really couldn't say why her father needs to be so hard on her. She has only started speaking out now that she's five, due to the fear he sends into her. Though it's rare, Emily does get enthusiastic. Thankfully she has her sign language, the only form of communication she trusts to use around the house without her father knowing. Thank goodness he hasn't yet picked up on it. Overall however, Emily is a very quiet child…Oh how I wish I could hear her laugh more._

_She needn't face such circumstances! I have been thinking that maybe it's time to go on my instinct and run. Her father's temper seems to only increase by the days. Emily trembles with fear when he is near. She does not socialize well, and is called a loner. Its influence could mean disaster to the young child. Though such plans need more thought and planning, it might just be necessary. I will need to analyze it more later, perhaps tomorrow. _

_Now it is time to get some rest myself. If I am to take care of this shy, scared little girl, I will need it."_

Lucky frowned, wondering just what Paige was referencing to. Maybe another entry would help with some clarification. He found another a few pages later that held potential.

"_I am still in amazement. Me? Mommy? These are the first words that Emily has spoken in quite sometime. She uses sign language so much, that sometimes I'm afraid that her actual voice is gone. Though, Emily is right, as I do feel like one. I feel so protective of Emily, worry about her a good majority of the time. In all aspects I am a mother. And yet, I will always know the truth…"_

Lucky stopped reading, deeply worried about those last few words. "Always know the truth"? What did Paige mean by that? It was as if…no, it couldn't be. Lucky read the rest of the diary entry quickly. It couldn't be, but yet it was. He didn't think it possible, but it was.

"Carly...How are we going to tell Emily..." Lucky said, almost sick to his stomach.

"Tell Emily what? Lucky...?" Carly asked in concern as his face continued to pale.

"That Paige Bowen wasn't or isn't Emily's mother...?"

As Carly was about to speak, Sonny entered. They looked at him oddly, but he would question them later, he was busy now. "I'm going to go out and straighten things up with Juan. If Jason calls, tell him to call my cell." Sonny replied as he left, after a nod from his wife and Lucky.

**Quartermaine Mansion** –

All the Quartermaine's waited in anticipation of AJ or someone else's next call. All were so scared for Emily, praying she could protect herself and escape from the captor who took her.

"This is preposterous! The police–"

"Father, the police already know. There's not much that can be done. They've already put out an Amber Alert and an APB on Emily. "

"There must be something! If I have to pay every single–"  
"Grandfather, no. They're doing everything they can. All we can do now is pray." Ned said.

Monica hadn't left her room since AJ's last call.If she wasn't in bed, then she threw herself into her work. Alan, Ned, and Bobbie had constantly pulled her away from the hospital. Alan and Ned for the most part stayed with her when she was home, attempting to offer comfort. Yet nothing really helped. The only thing that would help was Emily's return.

_**(Author's Note- Okay everyone, we have a request. Please let us know if you'd like Sam and Jason to get together. Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please feel free to PM or Email them to us. Thanks!! Please Review!! - E.B.F.R & Cleopatra1)**_


End file.
